Lyrical Family Moments
by Vigilluminatus
Summary: A collection of short stories about Vivio living with her mothers, mostly family fluff mixed with some glimpses of NanoFate. Set during and some parts after StrikerS.
1. Bad Daughter? Good Mother?

_It's been a long time since my last fanfic. It's been even longer since I've seen the Nanoha-shows. Yet when I watched one or two episodes again, I couldn't resist thinking up some family fluff for the NanoFate-pairing and their adorable daughter. I already have three or four more ideas for chapters (no ongoing story, just anecdotes), but let's see how you like this first. This will probably be quite sappy. You have been warned._

_The first chapter is about the scene in episode 15, when Vivio slips and falls and Nanoha wants her to stand up on her own, while Fate helps her standing up. Cute scene. Did I mention this could get sappy? Fate and Nanoha are just friends in this chapter, but Fate has been wondering for a while if they could be more.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN's story or characters - but I own this story and all grammar mistakes in it! Hah!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bad daughter? Good mother?<strong>

"Fate-mama?"

The blond Enforcer, who had just been relaxing on the couch in her room in the Mobile Division 6 Headquarters, opened her eyes. A smile immediately brightened her face when the little girl in front of her caught her eye. She couldn't help it, even if she had wanted to – looking at her godchild awakened feelings in her which she had felt for very few people in her life, at least this strongly. Fondness, care, a pretty high amount of protective instinct... probably a frightening amount, if tested. It was amazing. She had known the cute little girl with the mismatched eyes for a very short amount of time, but Fate already felt closer to her than to most other people.

"Yes, Vivio?" she asked.

The little girl reached out her hands to Fate, begging to be lifted up. Fate smiled and met her godchild's wish, seating Vivio on her lap. The little girl hugged her mama's waist and laid her head on Fate's chest, seeking comfort. A sudden wave of tenderness spread through Fate's body and she started stroking Vivio's hair. Was this how Lindy-kaasan felt around her? Suddenly Fate felt a little bad. Because of all the... punishments Precia had inflicted on her, Fate had been a distant girl, always fearing some kind of punishment, even though her head believed that Lindy would never do something like that. Her new mother had fought a long battle until Fate had finally agreed to be adopted and call the admiral "mother", showing that she was finally able to trust the teal-haired woman fully. To think that Fate had deprived this patient, gentle soul of the trust Vivio was showing so openly right now... it made her feel a little guilty. But her thoughts were interrupted, when Vivio suddenly raised her head and looked at her. With a sad expression. Come to think of it, Vivio had been really silent since them eating together after training with Erio, Caro and the others. As if something was bothering her.

"Vivio?" Fate asked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Fate-mama," Vivio murmured. "Is Vivio bad?"

"What?" Fate was dumbfounded. Why would Vivio think that? She stood up, seating the child on the couch and kneeling in front of her, clasping Vivio's small hands. "Vivio, of course you are not bad! Why would you think that?"

Vivio sniffed, looking on her legs. "But... Fate-mama told Vivio not to fall. And Vivio fell and Nanoha-mama did not help Vivio up." Vivio sniffed again and looked up. "Vivio is bad because she fell."

Fate blinked, but then she remembered when Vivio slipped and fell when she visited her mamas after the training session earlier today. She put one of her hands to Vivio's cheek, caressing it.

"No," she said firmly. "No Vivio, you are NOT a bad girl!" Now she understood why Vivio hadn't said something until Nanoha had gone showering. The little girl was crushed because she thought she had disappointed her mother. "And Nanoha isn't angry at you, really not!"

"Really?" Vivio asked. At least she didn't look like she'd burst into tears any second. But being her and Nanoha's little crybaby, Fate knew this could change again very soon. "But..."

"Listen, Vivio," Fate said, sitting next to Vivio on the couch again, never letting go of Vivio's hands. "Nanoha just wants Vivio to become a big, strong girl, like herself. She wants you to stand up on your own, because then you don't need to be afraid of falling anymore."

Vivio leaned against Fate. "But Fate-mama helped Vivio" she argued.

Fate twisted her mouth slightly. Tricky. Now the little girl was thinking, that no matter what she did, she would disappoint one of her mothers. Still Fate felt a little proud because Vivio could already imagine the consequences of her actions, at her young age. That's my girl, she thought pridefully. Then she blinked. _Her_... girl? She already thought of the little girl as her own child? Nobody had ever found a place in Fate's heart that fast, not even Lindy-kaasan and Chrono-niichan... except... her... this auburn-haired girl that had aggressively forced her way into Fate's heart, showing her that there were other sources of acceptance and human warmth than trying to please her mother.

"Yes, I did," Fate agreed, putting her arm around Vivio and squeezing the girl's shoulder gently. "But Fate-mama also wants Vivio to become a big and strong girl. I just think that that Vivio still has much time to learn how to be big and strong." She kissed Vivio's hair and smiled. "And Fate-mama greatly enjoys helping Vivio, so Vivio can stay a child for a little longer. Okay?"

Vivio looked at her godmother, not looking sad anymore. "So Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama are not angry at Vivio?" she made sure.

"No," Fate assured her. "Even if Nanoha-mama is a little strict sometimes, your mamas always want you to be happy, Vivio. You will be big and strong soon enough, and your mamas will be very proud of you. But right now Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama are very happy, that you are our little girl who still needs us."

Vivio showed Fate a beaming smile, all traces of sadness vanished from her face. Then Fate heard something.

"I think Nanoha-mama is finished," she told her daughter. She put her finger to her lips, still smiling enrouragingly. "Don't tell her about this, okay Vivio? It would just make her sad. This can be our little secret, what do you think?"

Vivio nodded. "Un," she agreed.

"What are you two doing?" they heard Nanohas voice. When they looked up, the auburn-haired girl was standing there in her pyjamas, pouting at her friend and her daughter. "Are you spoiling Vivio again, Fate?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing," Fate confirmed, pulling her godchild closer and kissing her on the cheek. "Tell Nanoha-mama that you like cuddling with Fate-mama, Vivio."

Vivio giggled. "Un," she agreed nodding.

Nanoha's pout became more pronounced for a moment and she crossed her arms, faking anger, but as soon as she looked into the beaming face of her daughter, her features grew soft. She smiled at the little girl and stretched out her hand. "Vivio," she said with her gentlest voice. "Come here. We still have to brush your teeth and then we will go to bed. It was a long day."

"Un." Vivio nodded again, slipped out of Fate's grasp, earning a disappointed groan from the blonde girl, and ran to her mother, taking Nanoha's hand. While the two entered the bath again, Fate leaned back and stared at the now closed door, deep in thought. Now that she had calmed down Vivio, there was still one more thing she had to do...

* * *

><p>"Nanoha. Nanoha, wake up."<p>

Nanoha groaned. It had taken a while until Vivio had fallen asleep. Unlike Fate and her the little girl hadn't had a taxing training day and she had been excited to be with both of her mamas again. But Nanoha had been quite tired and she did not appreciate that hand that was shaking her shoulder. Or the persisting whispers. Not at all.

"Mmh, go 'way..."

"Nanoha, we need to talk," Fate whispered again, not louder, but with determination in her voice. "Now!"

Frustratedly Nanoha opened her eyes and frowned at her friend. "Aren't you tired?" she asked the blonde woman quietly.

"I am, but I need to talk to you," Fate whispered sternly. "It's about Vivio."

Nanoha immediately looked down on the sleeping form of her and Fate's daughter and reflexively raised her hand, as if to protect the little girl.

"Come," Fate continued and stood up, tiptoeing through the room until she reached the bathroom. Nanoha contemplated simply going back to sleep, but Fate would only wake her again. She sighed, caressed Vivio's hair for a moment and stood up, following Fate.

"I hope for you that this is urgent, Fate-chan," she threatened her friend after the door had been closed behind her. "It's your fault if I fall asleep during training tomorrow!"

Fate remained unimpressed and crossed her arms. "Vivio and I had a little talk today," she said, ignoring Nanohas complaint.

"I know," Nanoha replied and shrugged. "You were spoiling her again." She pouted. "Without me!"

"This is serious, Nanoha!" Fate chided her best friend. "Vivio and I talked about her slipping and falling today. She asked me if you were mad at her because you didn't help her and wanted her to stand up on her own."

Nanoha was thunderstruck. Just when she wanted to shout "What!" Fate put her hand over the other girl's mouth.

"Be quiet!" Fate hissed. "Vivio could still hear us!"

"Why would she think that?" Nanoha asked clearly horrified.

"Nanoha, think!" Fate sighed. "Vivio just lost her mother and has been wandering around in an unfamiliar place for god knows how long. Then you came along and were the first one who showed her kindness, and she grew fond of you. And then after you told her that you would be her mother, you suddenly say that she is on her own again and you will not help her. I know you didn't mean that, but that's what she heard."

"But...," Nanoha whispered and balled her fists. "I just wanted her to realize what she is capable of, to raise her self-confidence! Why is that wrong?" She looked at Fate indignantly. "Why am I suddenly a bad parent?"

"Stop this!" Fate interrupted her, grabbed Nanohas wrists and looked directly into her friend's flashing eyes. Fate hated this kind of expression on Nanohas face, because she knew that behind the anger the other girl was doubting herself. Nanoha was the one mainly responsible for Fate now being happy in her life after all her mother had put her through. That's why Fate had always hated seeing Nanoha unhappy. "You aren't a bad mother, Nanoha, don't you dare saying that! You want Vivio to become strong so that she can look after herself, o.k., there's nothing wrong with that. It's just a little too soon for that, that's all."

For another moment Nanoha kept glaring at her, but suddenly all the anger vanished. "But what I wanted wasn't what she needed," she muttered. "You helped her standing up, Fate-chan. You told me that she was still too young." She took a deep breath. "You were right. I'm sorry."

"Nanoha..." Fate embraced her friend. "I may know a little better what Vivio wants, because she is very much like I was," she told the other girl while rubbing her back. Despite all the training the other girl's body was very soft... she forced herself to continue: "You always had a loving family. Maybe they didn't always understand you, but you just don't know the feeling of losing the most important person in your life, of being alone. After Precia had disappeared with Alicia, the only reason I didn't simply collapse was because you had promised me that we would stay friends and that we would meet again. Yes, there was Lindy, who really cared about me, but I don't know if I would be here today, if I hadn't had your friendship."

"I should have listened to you, Fate-chan," Nanoha said and embraced Fate, pulling her best friend closer. "I really thought I was doing the right thing, but..."

"Nanoha!" Fate interrupted her and pushed the other girl at arms length. "Would you just stop running yourself down," she ordered her friend, yet she smiled at Nanoha. "You were right, you know? I probably won't be able to be strict with Vivio, she's just too cute. I'll probably spoil her rotten if you don't keep her in check. It's just, right now Vivio is getting close to us. She has just had this great loss in her life and needs all the love and care she can get." Fate put her hand on Nanohas cheek and stroked it gently. This felt so... nice. "There's nothing wrong with being a little stern now and then. You just need to convince Vivio, that you being strict doesn't mean you are gonna leave her, then everything should be alright."

Nanoha looked at her with this intense expression. "Fate-chan, do you think we can do this?" she asked and placed her hand upon Fate's heart. "Do you think we can be Vivio's mothers?"

Fate's heartbeat accelerated. The slightly vulnerable glance in her eyes, the soft voice, the gentle touch... why was it that Nanoha, her very best friend since childhood, always managed to awaken these... feelings in her, when she thought that they had vanished? And at such an unfitting time on top of that. She swallowed.

"Yes, I do. You are such a caring and kind person, Nanoha. If you show that to Vivio more often, she won't doubt that you just want the best for her. Don't doubt yourself."

"Thank you, Fate-chan."

These whispered words sent shudders through Fate's body. She pushed Nanoha's hand away from her chest immediately before the auburn-haired girl could feel her heartbeat getting even faster. Whatever.. feelings she had for the other girl, this definitely wasn't the time and place to think about, let alone act on them. Yet when Nanoha suddenly moved her head closer and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, she couldn't help but gasp.

"You are the best friend I can imagine, Fate-chan," Nanoha said in this tender voice that made it hard for Fate not to moan. "And the best godmother Vivio could wish for. I'll do what you say. But now we should go to sleep again. Your heart was pounding so hard, you must be pretty exhausted if it has to work so hard to keep you awake. Good night, Fate-chan."

"Hai," Fate breathed while she watched Nanoha leave the bathroom. "Good night, Nanoha." She was relieved about Nanoha's misinterpretation of her heartbeat. Fate had always known that her feelings for her best friend were strong, really strong... but maybe... it was time to think about how strong they really were. Maybe Vivio's entrance in their lives would change Fate's life even further than it already had...

Fate shook her head and took a deep breath. Maybe, maybe not. Right now there were more pressing matters at hand, Vivio, training, Relics... and besides, she mused, when she went to bed again and looked at Nanoha cradling Vivio – their daughter! – life wasn't so bad right now either.

* * *

><p><em>In the first version of this chapter Nanoha was quite whiny - I think it's better this way, though I didn't change that much.<br>_


	2. Naughty daughter, lost mother

_Sorry I left the story for so long, I didn't intend to, but right now I'm waiting for my new glasses. It's hard to write when your eyes start to hurt after really short amounts of time._

_Right, I changed a few words in the "Fate talkes with Nanoha"-part of the first chapter, so Nanoha isn't described as whiny and insecure as she was (for those who've read the original first chapter). I think it's better this way - not only because Tear of Light might have been right with Nanoha being a little OOC, but also because I had an idea about a later chapter where Nanoha really needs to go to pieces. And something like that shouldn't happen TOO often._

_Thanks for all the reviews, but they didn't change the fact that the characters and the show still aren't mine... maybe if you send more...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Naughty daughter, lost mother<br>**

"We're back!"

Nanoha smiled, when she heard Fate's voice. She didn't even have time to fully turn around before a child-sized bullet collided with her legs and hugged them.

"Nanoha-mama, we're back!" Vivio squealed and grinned at her mother.

"So I've heard," Nanoha chuckled and tousled her daughter's hair gently. Then she smiled at the blonde woman who had at least taken the time to take off her coat before entering the house. "It's nice to have you back, Fate-chan, both of you. How was your visit with Lindy?"

The Enforcer returned the smile warmly. "Great. Kaa-san was so excited to spend a whole day with Vivio. I haven't seen her that energetic since... well, ever." _And she was very happy to see me too, I could tell_, she added via telepathy. It wasn't hard to detect the barely hidden guilt. _I really should spend more time with her... _"By the way, she'd have liked to see you too, Nanoha."

"No, we talked about this, Fate-chan," Nanoha defended herself. "This day was meant for Lindy spending time with her adorable grandchild." _And with you. _She patted Vivio's head and lifted the girl up, grunting. "You're getting heavy, Vivio," she complained. "Don't grow up so fast. So, did you enjoy the visiting your grandma?"

Vivio nodded. "Un," she affirmed. "Lindy-baasan did cook reeeeeally much because of Fate-mama and Vivio, and she gave Vivio sweets...," at which point Fate winced and Nanoha shot a sharp look at the other woman, "... and then she told Vivio many stories about space and spaceships." Vivio's eyes were glowing. "Mama, can Vivio have a spaceship?"

_You let Lindy-san feed her up with sweets again?_ she asked Fate sternly and her girlfriend scratched her head and grinned apologetically. But when she looked back into Vivio's beaming face, she couldn't help but starting to smile again. Vivio had really changed after moving in with Nanoha and Fate officially after the disbandment of Riot Force 6. At the beginning she had often acted like a toddler, crying often and getting scared of being left alone. There had also been nightmares, although they had decreased over time. But when she realized that her mothers wouldn't suddenly disappear and would, despite Nanoha's occasional strictness, help and protect her, she blossomed. The little girl who had been through so much in her young years had learned to enjoy her life, and this simple fact alone brought joy to the hearts of her mothers too.

"No, you can't have a spaceship... yet," Nanoha added when Vivio made a long face. "But you could watch a movie about spaceships with Nanoha-mama, who was lonely without you." She pressed Vivio against her a little firmer, enjoying the contact with one of the two people who were most important in her life.

Vivio pondered a little, then she nodded, finding the compromise acceptable. "Un," she agreed. Then she patted her mother's head softly. "Nanoha-mama needs not be sad," she told the auburn-haired woman with a serious face. "When Vivio gets a ship, she will not leave mamas for long."

"Awww, that is very sweet of you, Vivio," Nanoha told her and gave her daughter a nose kiss. Sometimes she really asked herself what she had done to deserve such an cute, kind, lovable kid calling her "mama". Saving the planet a few times didn't quite seem to be enough, when she looked into the angelic face in front of her.

_Quite a waste of a perfectly fine spaceship though_, Fate added inside her mind. Yet the Enforcer counteracted her own snide remark, gently smiling at her godchild and caressing the little girl's hair.

Nanoha looked at the blonde woman in fake annoyance. _Be quiet, you_, she told the other of the two most important people in her life. _You are just as glad as I am that she rather wants to stay with us instead of traveling through the galaxy._

_True,_ Fate agreed. _Doesn't mean I will pay for a ship she will barely use. I'll tell her to bug you instead._

Nanoha huffed, but their conversation was interrupted.

"Mama?"

"Yes?" she asked and looked at Vivio. The little girl looked thoughtful.

"Are you and Fate-mama talking in your head again, mama?"

Nanoha shared a short, amused look with Fate. "Yes, we did."

Vivio frowned. "That's not fair," she told them, pouting. "Vivio wants to be in mamas heads too!"

The two women snickered. "You are always in Nanoha's and my head, Vivio," Fate soothed her. "You are the most important thing in our lives. We think about you all the time."

"Really?" Vivio asked her and then looked at Nanoha.

"Really," Nanoha confirmed. "And you'll learn to talk in our heads soon enough. But now... didn't we want to watch a spaceship movie?"

"Un," Vivio said and looked down, signalizing her mother to put her down. "Will Fate-mama watch the movie too?"

"Of course," Fate agreed, grinning. "After all, if I weren't there, Nanoha-mama wouldn't allow you to make comments while watching."

"Hey!" Nanoha protested, arms akimbo. "How can you enjoy a movie if you miss half of it because of giggling and tattling?"

"How can you enjoy a movie if you waste half of it not giggling and tattling?" Fate countered. "Vivio, what do you prefer?"

Vivio smiled at her mothers. "Vivio likes sitting between Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama and Vivio and mamas having fun all night," she announced.

Fate and Nanoha shared a look, then both of them bent down and kissed Vivio on the cheeks.

"You are such a good kid, Vivio," Nanoha said warmly.

"Yes, and your mamas will surely cry when you fly away with your spaceship," Fate added. Vivio looked concerned.

"She's only kidding," Nanoha reassured the little girl while she shot a glare at Fate. "Now sit down, you two, I'll prepare the movie."

As Vivio and Fate sat down on the couch, a photo caught her sight. She had already seen it before. It was the picture of her small mama and big, violet-haired Precia-baasan. Vivio frowned. Fate-mama had already talked with Vivio about the fact that she too had two mothers. She had seen Lindy-baasan a few times, and she liked the gentle teal-haired woman very much.

"Fate-mama?" she asked her blonde mother. "Why do we never visit Precia-baasan?"

This question took the two young women by surprise. They looked at each other worriedly, not really sure how to answer. How do you tell a child with a tragic childhood that her mother, her pillar of strength, the one she trusts to protect her, was vulnerable too?

"Vivio...," Fate mumbled, but she stopped. Vivio looked at her with innocent curiosity... but for Fate it was hard to talk about her genetic mother, even with grown-ups. She had no idea how to tell her daughter that she would never be able to see her third grandmother beside Lindy and Momoko.

"Vivio, Precia and Alicia went far, far away," Nanoha interjected and sat down, enclosing one of Vivio's hands between her own. "We cannot visit them."

"Why did they go away?" Vivio asked. She could sense that her Fate-mama was sad, and a part of her wanted to comfort her mama... but another part really wanted to know why Precia-baasan had gone away.

"Fate-chan's sister Alicia is very, very sick, Vivio," Nanoha told her daughter. She could practically feel Fate's astounded glance on her. She had known that one day they would have to explain these things, although she hadn't thought it would be so soon, and she also knew that Fate didn't want to talk about this time, so she had made up a small story. She didn't feel proud for lying to her daughter, but some details in Fate's relationship with her mother weren't meant for sensible children like Vivio to know. "That's why Precia took Alicia and went far away, because Fate's sister can't be cured here."

"Oh," Vivio said and looked at Fate. The blonde Enforcer was still staring at Nanoha when she suddenly felt a small hand caressing her cheek. She looked down. "Don't worry, Fate-mama," Vivio told the woman with a little smile, "when Alicia is healthy again, her and Precia-baasan will come back. And then we can visit them together."

For a moment Fate kept staring at the little girl that was smiling at her encouragingly, then she slowly returned the smile. She took Vivio's hand and pressed it firmer against her cheek. "Hai, we will do that," she replied quietly. "And the two of them will love you just as much as Nanoha-mama and I do."

Nanoha, sensing that Fate was having a hard time keeping her feelings in check, announced: "So, and now we'll watch the movie. Or do you want to go to bed already, Vivio?"

"No!" Vivio announced, eyes wide open. "I'm is not sleepy at all! I want to watch the starship movie with mamas!"

Nanoha grinned when she heard Vivio using "I" as a reference for herself. The little girl calling herself "Vivio" was a very cute thing, but it was also nice to notice the little things that showed her's and Fate-chan's daughter was slowly growing up. Naturally Nanoha dreaded the thought of Vivio becoming an adult and moving out, she was actually surprised how much she enjoyed being a mother... and being in a solid relationship with Fate. She lovingly looked at the blonde woman. This was another thing Vivio's arrival had changed. Suddenly becoming parents had resulted in them revealing to each other that they shared more than a simple, although deep friendship. Fate had been the one confessing, but it hadn't taken Nanoha long to realize that she shared the feelings her best friend had for her. Fate's face had never looked more beautiful than when Nanoha had told her that she loved her too. The following tender embrace had felt like the cathartic happy ending after a long story... and she loved Vivio all the more for causing it to happen.

"Good," she said while snuggling closer to her daughter and putting her arm around Fate's shoulders. Her girlfriend had still been lost in thought, but the touch made her look up, smile just a little bit sadly at her and cover Nanoha's hand with her own. Nanoha continued. "Then let's enjoy the movie." _Like a family._

* * *

><p>Vivio was curious.<p>

She didn't think that this was a bad thing. After the events on this big ship, the "Cradle", she knew that she hadn't had a real childhood. It was somehow sad, but all the more Vivio wanted to get to know many things, to make up for it. That her mamas seemed to pleased with her being eager to learn new things, encouraged her even further.

Vivio also wanted to know why people acted the way they did. Like these Cradle-people who made her older and forced her to fight her mama. Nanoha-mama had assured her, that Vivio hadn't done anything wrong to deserve that, but she also wanted Vivio to forget about these people. Vivio didn't want that. She wanted to understand why they were "evil", like her mama said. Why they made her and Nanoha-mama sad.

Like Fate-mama was sad right now. Vivio had seen it when she had asked about Precia-baasan. Fate-mama had tried to hide it, but Vivio was good seeing sadness in people's faces. Maybe because she had been sad for so long before she had met Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama. She wondered. Were there any evil people who had made Fate-mama sad? Did Vivio do something bad? Or did Precia-baasan make Fate-mama sad by going away? But Precia-baasan was Fate-mama's mama – mamas didn't hurt their children. Vivio knew that after she had gone to bed, her mamas would talk. Nanoha-mama didn't like Fate-mama being sad, so they would stay awake and talk. But Vivio hadn't gone to her room. Right now she was hiding and listening to her mamas.

She didn't think that was a bad thing. If she knew what had made Fate-mama sad, she could comfort her mama better if it happened again. Vivio didn't like her mamas being sad either, so she tried very hard being a good girl and making them happy. And to be a good girl she had to stay and listen to what her mamas were saying. Even if she was getting a bit sleepy now.

"Fate-chan...," she heard Nanoha-mama's quiet voice. "Are you angry at me? Because of what I told Vivio?" Vivio frowned. Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama answered Vivio's questions all the time. Why would Fate-mama be angry about that?

"No, I'm not," Fate-mama answered, also with a quiet voice. "You did the right thing, Nanoha."

"You know why I did it, right?" Nanoha-mama asked. "Because I think it's too soon..."

"I know," Fate-mama interrupted her. "I told you, you are right. I'm not mad at you." But Vivio didn't believe her. Fate-mama's voice was tense. Why was she angry? Vivio didn't like this.

"I think you are," Nanoha-mama said after a pause. "Come on, tell me what I need to do to be forgiven, Fate-chan." Vivio heard somebody moving on the couch. Nanoha-mama's voice suddenly sounded hoarse. Had she caught a cold? "Let me make it up to you..."

"Nanoha!" Fate-mama sounded slightly panicked. Was there anything wrong in the living room? "Don't! Vivio may not be asleep yet!" A sigh. But then Fate-mama's voice became warm again. Vivio was relieved. She didn't like people fighting... especially her mamas. "I'm really not mad at you, Nanoha. I probably would have told Vivio the same thing, if I had been able to think. It just... made me think about that time again."

Another pause. Nanoha-mama giggled. "It's sweet, Fate-chan," she said. Her voice was normal again. So she hadn't got a cold. "You've hold back your feelings quite some time... and yet you still wouldn't act on them because you fear Vivio could hear us." Nanoha-mama's voice was very warm, like when she was talking to Vivio. "You are a great mother, Fate-chan." That was true! But what feelings were they talking about?

"You are a great mother too, Nanoha."

They stopped speaking. Vivio was getting more and more tired and she considered going to bed. Fate-mama didn't seem to be sad anymore, so maybe her mamas would go to their room too soon. But just as she wanted to sneak to her room, Nanoha-mama started talking again. This time her voice was serious.

"Fate-chan... I'm surprised that you've forgiven Precia. It's amazing."

"It's not. It's not like I hated her, Nanoha." Hate? Vivio yanked her eyes open. Why would Fate-mama hate Precia-baasan? She was her mama! But, of course, she said she didn't. Nevertheless Vivio didn't like this talk. "You know, in the end she wasn't scary anymore... just sad. Alicia still not awake, she just... left. Wherever she is now, she is alone. I feel sorry for her."

"After all she did, you still forgave her. You really are an amazing person, Fate-chan," Nanoha-mama said in a soothing tone of voice. "Don't you think we should have told Vivio the truth?"

Truth? Nanoha-mama... had lied to her? Vivio's heart fell, like then when this Cradle-woman told her that Nanoha-mama had taken her real mama away from her. What did that mean?

"Nanoha..."

"What if she finds out, Fate-chan?" Nanoha-mama continued. So she didn't really want to lie to Vivio, right? Somehow that soothed her. "What if she gets mad at us for lying to her?" _I'm a good girl, Nanoha-mama! Please tell me! I won't be mad, I promise!_ "What if...?"

"Nanoha, stop! We can't tell her!" Fate-mama commanded. Vivio's eyes started to get wet. Why didn't Fate-mama want to tell her the truth? What had Vivio done wrong? Fate-mama sighed. "She's still too young. Vivio only knows that having am mama is good and having no mama is painful." Of course she knew that! "She wouldn't understand, Nanoha. She wouldn't understand that sometimes a mother hurts her child." Vivio put her hand on her mouth. Fear crept into her heart. Mamas couldn't hurt children. Nanoha-mama had saved her from the Cradle-people! "She wouldn't understand that sometimes a mother leaves her daughter, because the girl didn't do something she was told to do."

"So it still hurts, Fate-chan?" Nanoha-mama asked quietly. "You are still hurting because Precia abandoned you?"

Precia-baasan... left Fate-mama? What did that mean? Would Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama disappear too? No, they said they would never leave Vivio! But if Vivio did something bad, if she did something her mamas didn't tell her to do... would they leave then? Would Vivio be alone again? Quietly, very quietly Vivio sneaked into her room. No, she would be a good girl, she decided while she wiped away some tears from her face. She loved Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama. She didn't want them to leave her ever. She just needed to be good. She just needed to do what her mamas wanted her to do, then they would stay a happy family. With this thought in mind she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Yes, sometimes."<p>

Fate was still sitting on the couch, Nanoha next to her, holding her hand. She was glad Vivio was asleep. This would have been a pretty disturbing topic for the little girl. But for her... well, she and Nanoha would have talked about this eventually, so why not now? It was amazing to finally be with her love, without hidden feelings and secrets. She would not risk that by keeping things in the dark.

"Sometimes it still hurts a bit," she continued and squeezed Nanoha's hand. She especially loved those big, expressive blue eyes of her girlfriend... those eyes that showed Nanoha's compassion so well. "When I think about how Kaa-san rejected my confession... my love for her. When she chose to rather disappear with Alicia than staying with me. When I was still a kid, this thought sometimes nearly crushed me."

"Fate-chan...," Nanoha whispered. Fate smiled. She knew exactly that Nanoha was thinking that she had to take away Fate's pain. What the auburn-haired girl didn't get was that it wasn't necessary. Not anymore. Still, it was that side of Nanoha, the part that wanted to help anyone no matter how dangerous it was, that had attracted her to the girl in the first place.

"It's okay," she assured her girlfriend, putting her hand on Nanoha's neck and her leaning her forehead against Nanoha's. Eyes closed, she enjoyed the feeling of the other girl being so close to her. "In the past, there was this hole inside of me, the hole Kaa-san left... but it has been filled. It's hardly hurting anymore."

"What do you mean, Fate-chan?"

She grinned. Nanoha was the most compassionate, brave, beautiful woman she had ever met. But nobody could deny that she sometimes was a little dense. "You filled it, Nanoha. First your friendship, then your love gave me back what Kaa-san took from me." She leaned back and stared into Nanoha's eyes lovingly. "It may sound a bit cliched, Nanoha... but you truly made me whole again, when you accepted my feelings."

The other girl smiled... one of her dazzling smiles that always made Fate ask herself why it had taken her so long to confess. "I didn't only accept your love, Fate-chan," she whispered. "I return it wholeheartedly. I don't know why it took me so long to realize how much I need you."

"Maybe because you are... correction: were a naive, innocent maiden," Fate mused as her hand began to massage Nanoha's shoulder. She grinned.

Nanoha pouted, although the slight blush on her checks lessened the effect. "Was not!"

"Well, not anymore." Fate's hand wandered to Nanoha's cheek, squeezing it softly, and continued to her girlfriend's lips. "Now you have me... and I will do my very best to corrupt you."

"Really?" Nanoha breathed, nearly incidentally licking Fate's finger. Fate shivered, but returned Nanoha's tempting stare. "What about Vivio?"

"Well, she's probably asleep now," Fate countered. Nothing existed anymore except Nanoha... who was anything but innocent right now. And Fate loved it. "And if she's not, then she is a very... naughty... girl..."

She gasped when Nanoha suddenly crossed the distance between them, leaving only millimeters between their lips. "How naughty?" Nanoha demanded to know.

Fate's hand buried itself in Nanoha's hair. "Very... naughty," she managed to say, before their lips met. After that they stopped talking altogether.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, Nanoha and Fate going so far with Vivio in the house might not be completely realistic, I don't know... but I couldn't resist. There will be a second part to this chapter of course, I won't leave Vivio in this state.<em>


	3. Wellbehaved daughter, soothing mothers

_That took quite some time, sorry for that. Somehow it was hard to write Vivio's motivations in this chapter - I must be getting old, can't think like a child anymore._

_Many thanks to all reviewers, so here is the second chapter for Nanoha and Fate to explain Precia's absence in their and Vivio's lives._

_I think I'm doing something wrong... MGLN still isn't mine!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well-behaved daughter, soothing mothers<strong>

When Fate woke up, the first thing she realized was that she was in bed, stark naked and definitely not alone. A smile crept on her face. She opened her eyes and turned around, looking at the sleeping beauty next to her. Nearly all the time she had known her Nanoha had had a certain aura of innocence around her. No matter that she had been a battle mage since the age of nine, no matter that Fate knew from pleasurable experience that the other girl wasn't innocent in the traditional sense anymore, Nanoha's positive outlook and her fierce determination to save her loved ones despite all dangers to herself were somewhat naïve and romantic, but they had managed to instill hope even into Fate, when her own mother had nearly managed to destroy her will to live. A part of her had always viewed Nanoha as some kind of guardian angel, pure, beautiful and full of love.

But the other girl never looked more beautiful then when she was asleep. Maybe it was the expression of peace on her face, which was hardly ever there when she was awake. Sure, she was optimistic and calm most of the time, but she was also a military officer – before Vivio moved in with them, Fate had hardly ever seen the girl lowering all her defenses, like she did when she was around their little girl. In that fateful night, when she had asked herself if Vivio's arrival would change more than just them becoming the little girl's mothers, she had been right. Vivio hadn't really done anything, but her presence had brought forth a side of Nanoha Fate hadn't known before... not the caring and kind friend, not the passionate lover, not the stubborn and loyal battle companion, but a serene, yet responsible adult. A mother. The kind of mother Fate had found so very late in Lindy... the kind of mother she wished Precia had been.

When Nanoha had asked her if she wanted to be Vivio's godmother, it had taken her less than a second to accept. It had just... felt right. Nanoha was Vivio's perfect mother – she had proven on the Cradle that she would do everything to protect their daughter. Which was exactly what Vivio needed, because Vivio was like Fate. Both of them had had a traumatic childhood and what they needed was a mother who protected them from their inner demons by caring for them and not leaving them. Lindy had been an experienced mother when she had taken in Fate, and because of her career the military she had also been familiar with psychic scars. But Nanoha was young and inexperienced, and despite being exactly the pillar of strength Vivio needed as a mother, she couldn't see how vulnerable Vivio still was, how certain words and actions would, with no ill intent, scare and hurt the little girl. She had known instantly that Nanoha and Vivio needed her as some kind of mediator... and that she needed them. If their life had been a play, Vivio would have been a deus – or rather dea – ex machina, ending the long nearly-more-than-a-friendship-phase in her's and Nanoha's life and making all of their lives complete by creating a happy family.

Fate smiled and caressed Nanoha's hair. She could definitely live with Happily Ever After. Especially if... certain things, which were usually not included in fairy tales, were allowed to happen. Like last night.

Which reminded her. She slid out of the bed and quickly dressed, trying not to wake her sleeping angel. Maybe it was because her desires had been satisfied the night before, but it still was pretty amazing that it just took one thought of how their daughter was doing to take her mind off the young woman who had occupied her thoughts for so long. A grin crept on her face. Better not to let Nanoha know, or she might become jealous of her own daughter. Although, to tease her a bit... Nanoha was pretty straightforward with her feelings, a quality Fate admired, but no relationship was complete without a little teasing now and then. Maybe she should also ask the Ace of Aces how hot Vivio looked in Sankt Kaiser Mode. That might even make her blush... right before she'd give Fate a head slap. Okay, maybe she shouldn't ask.

Fate left the room and went to Vivio's. She quietly opened the door. If there was one thing that rivaled the sight of a peacefully sleeping Nanoha, it was a peacefully sleeping Vivio. It awakened feelings inside of her that she had thought she'd never experience... not even for Caro and Erio, she added a little guiltily. Although those too were very important to her, her love for them was more encouraging, urging them to become powerful enough to protect themselves. Maybe it was that. Erio and Caro had already possessed a certain amount of power when she had met them, but Vivio was helpless without her artificial Sankt Kaiser powers. She needed protection and reassurance that she was being loved by Fate – and Nanoha – much more then Erio and Caro did. And after her life with Precia Fate probably enjoyed the feeling of being needed more than other people.

She wasn't there. Fate frowned. It was quite early. And quite unlikely for Vivio to be up so soon. Nevertheless right then she heard some noise in the kitchen. Was the kid so hungry that she couldn't even wait for breakfast? Fate went to the entry of the kitchen.

Indeed, Vivio was there. The little girl was still in her adorable nightgown and actually looked a bit drowsy. Nevertheless, a determined expression on her face, the child brought forth a cup from the cupboard and put it on the kitchen counter. Then she climbed down from the stair she had been standing on, took the cup – she had to raise herself on tiptoes since she was so small – and finally went over to the table, where she – again on tiptoes – placed the cup in front of Nanoha's seat. Although it looked like the cup would end his existence in broken fragments on the floor not just once, it was a quite touching scene, the little girl trying to make breakfast for her new mothers.

"Good morning, Vivio," Fate announced her presence.

Vivio flinched and turned around. "Fate-mama!" she cried. "You scared me!"

Fate snickered and prostrated in front of her daughter, smiling at the girl. "Were you trying to make breakfast all alone, Vivio?" she asked gently.

Vivio looked down as if she had done something wrong. "Un," she muttered.

Fate ruffled Vivio's unkempt hair. "That's very sweet of you," she reassured the little girl. "But it's difficult when you are so small. Do you want Fate-mama to help you out?"

Vivio looked up, looking hopeful. "Vivio can help Fate-mama?" she asked as if she had expected to be sent to her room.

Fate grinned reassuringly. "Of course," she said and pointed to the table with two cups and one plate on it. "You already did half of the work. But it will be faster if we work together, don't you think? Then breakfast will be ready when Nanoha-mama wakes up."

Vivio practically beamed. It was remarkable how quick her moods could change. "Un," she affirmed. "Will Nanoha-mama be happy?"

"Are you kidding? She will be overjoyed!" Fate exclaimed, overacting a bit. "She'll be delighted to have someone helping her in the kitchen when I'm not here." _Although not ALL things we did in the kitchen were about cooking..._

Now Vivio was looking at her serious again. "Vivio wants to help Fate-mama too!" she announced.

Fate shook her head. "I'm sorry, Vivio, but my work is a little too dangerous for a child like you," she explained. Since Vivio didn't seem to be happy with that answer, Fate quickly added: "But you know what's dangerous too? You didn't make your bed. If Nanoha-mama sees that she'll not be happy."

"No!" Vivio nearly shouted. "Vivio will make her bed!"

Then she turned around and practically ran to her room. Fate blinked. Had the kid turned pale when she had told her Nanoha would be angry? It was supposed to be a joke. But Vivio's life hadn't been very funny until now, she would have to tell her that she hadn't been really serious. It had taken Fate quite a while too to develop a sense of humor after her life with Precia.

Well, that was all past. Fate stood up and turned around to the kitchen counter. She didn't doubt Vivio would come back after she had made her bed, so she'd prepare a few non-fragile objects for the little girl to carry to the table. Because one thing was true: Nanoha would be delighted to hear Vivio wanted to help her mothers with their tasks. They were lucky to have a daughter who wanted to be part of their lives just as much as they wanted to be a part of hers.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later and Vivio was restless. In the last days she had done many things to show her mamas she could help them. Like Fate-mama had said, Nanoha-mama had appreciated Vivio's help in the kitchen. She had told Vivio stories of how she had helped her mama Momoko in the family cafe too when she was little. She had asked Nanoha-mama, why she wasn't with her family now, and Nanoha-mama had said that someday children grew up and left their parents to start own families – like Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama and Vivio. Vivio was happy that she had her mamas, and she knew that if her mama hadn't left her family, she wouldn't have been there to save Vivio from the Cradle people, but she herself didn't want to leave them one day. She would do everything she could to be useful to her mamas, so they would not want her to go away.<p>

Like she had done in the last days. Aside from helping Nanoha-mama in the kitchen, she was always making her bed, she was careful outside so that she wouldn't dirty her clothes – Nanoha-mama had praised her for that – and she was always there when her mamas came home from work or shopping to greet them and divest them of things they carried. Fate-mama had looked at her strangely one or two times, but overall her mamas seemed to be grateful for Vivio's help. Vivio was quite certain that if she kept up being good, her mamas wouldn't want to go away anymore.

She was just worried because of Fate-mama. Nanoha-mama didn't go to work so often anymore. She had told Vivio, that she wanted to be there for Vivio more often, so she decided to work less for some time. That had made Vivio happy. But Fate-mama still went to work very often... and sometimes, when something her mamas called "mission" came up, she would be gone for a long time. Nanoha-mama had told her that there was nothing to worry about, that Fate-mama always would come back, but after she had overheard their talk about Precia-baasan... Vivio had been anxious. She just wished she could make Fate-mama stay here more often.

Suddenly a holographic monitor appeared next to her. Vivio jumped. Her mothers got calls like these all the times, but she didn't and she wasn't used to these things just yet. But Nanoha-mama was at work and Fate-mama had said that she needed to get a few things from the store. She would be back soon, but the call was now. Vivio looked closer tentatively. She knew the caller. It was a friend of her mamas, Hayate. Maybe it was an important call? And her mamas might be proud of her if she told them she could take their calls. She clicked to accept the call.

"Hello," she greeted the young, brown-haired woman on the monitor. "This is Vivio."

"Oh, hello Vivio." Hayate smiled at her fondly. "My, you are getting bigger every time I see you. And now you are even big enough to take your mama's calls, don't you want to start working for me?"

Vivio shook her head. "Vivio doesn't want to grow up. I want to stay with my mamas forever," she told Hayate honestly. She wasn't sure, but she thought she had seen a shadow of pain on the woman's face for a moment, but then Hayate smiled at her again, although not as brightly.

"Yes, I understand that," the young woman told her. "Who wouldn't want to spend as much time as possible with their parents? Anyway, is Fate-san at home? I need to talk to her."

Vivio shook her head again. "Fate-mama is buying things now," she told Hayate. "She said she would be back soon."

Hayate looked a bit disappointed. "Oh, too bad. I had hoped I could talk to her immediately." She paused for a moment. "Vivio, since you are big enough to take Fate-san's call, can you do me a favor? Can you tell her that I called and that I need to speak with her about a mission?"

Vivio stiffened, but Hayate didn't see it. A mission? Did that mean Fate-mama would have to go away for many days again? Vivio didn't want that!

"Vivio? Are you alright, kid?" Hayate asked worriedly.

Vivio nodded. "Un," she said.

"Alright. Please tell Fate-san that I called, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Vivio mumbled something and produced a small nod. Hayate looked at her thoughtfully, but then she just shrugged. "Well, thanks then. It was a pleasure speaking with you, Vivio. Maybe we'll talk again soon if you are taking your mother's calls from now on. Bye."

"Bye," Vivio said and then the monitor vanished.

What should she do now? Vivio wanted Fate-mama to stay with her and Nanoha-mama. And if she went away, Fate-mama might start searching for Precia-baasan. But if Vivio didn't tell her about the call, she might get angry at Vivio and leave too. The little girl frowned. This was so complicated! But wait, Nanoha-mama had recently said that she enjoyed it very much, when all three of them were together. And Fate-mama had said that she felt so too. That meant that Fate-mama really wanted to stay here with them. Hayate telling her she had to go on a mission would make her sad, like it would make Vivio and Nanoha-mama sad. Vivio decided. No, Fate-mama going away would make all of them sad. So she would not tell her about Hayate's call. Even if she became angry, Vivio would tell her that she didn't want Fate-mama to be sad. Since Fate-mama liked being with her and Nanoha-mama, she would understand. She felt a little bad for Hayate, but that was how it should be.

* * *

><p>Nanoha was standing in front of Vivio's room. When she had adopted Vivio, she had known that there would be times when she had to discipline the little girl. As lovable and well-behaved the girl usually was, there was no childhood without a few misbehaviours. But she would have never thought that this would start so soon. She sighed. It had been quite a surprise when Hayate had called them and asked them if Vivio hadn't told Fate that they had talked and that Fate should call back. It had been about some details of Fate's last mission and Fate was at the bureau right now sorting this out. Probably Vivio had just forgotten to mention it, but it HAD been awkward nonetheless. As much as Nanoha hated the thought of scolding her daughter, Vivio couldn't just promise people things and then forget about them. Well, no reason to delay it any further. She opened the door.<p>

"Vivio?" she asked.

The girl had spent most of the day in her room. Which was kinda unusual, in the last few days especially she had taken great interest in her mothers' work around the house. Fate had actually told Nanoha that she suspected Vivio was hiding something from them, but Nanoha had dismissed it – until Hayate called them today. Vivio was lying on her bed and looked up.

"Mama?" she asked.

Now not even Nanoha could ignore the kid's meek voice and the guilty eyes. Nanoha sat down, patting on the space next to her. Vivio understood and sat down next to her mother. A moment of uncomfortable silence made Nanoha's heart even heavier. She decided that she absolutely _hated _this part of motherhood.

"Vivio, Hayate-chan called today," she told her daughter, who was staring at her legs. "She said that she talked to you before. Did you really take our call?"

For a long moment Vivio didn't say anything. Then a slow nod and a quiet "Un." As if she awaited harsh punishment. Was Nanoha really such a strict mother? Suddenly she was flooded with guilt. She thought that she had heeded Fate's advice and shown Vivio whenever she could how much she loved her, to weaken her moments of strictness. But it was quite obvious that Vivio was afraid of her right now. How had it come to this? What could she have done to avert this?

"She said that she was surprised that you can already do such things," she continued cautiously. "But Hayate-chan also said that she asked you to tell Fate-mama to call her back. Vivio, did you forget to tell us?"

Vivio's lips were quivering. She didn't say anything, but she nodded. Slowly.

Nanoha took a deep breath. "Vivio, that was just a few hours ago," she stated. "Did you really forget? That wouldn't be so bad. Or is there something you are not telling me? Fate-mama said you acted a bit… strange lately." She paused. "Mama would be very sad if you were keeping secrets from her."

That was too much. Vivio started to cry. Nanoha had known it was harsh to accuse her daughter of lying, without real proof no less. She hated herself for doing it. But if something was bothering the little girl so much that she was willing to withhold information from her parents, at her young age… then Nanoha needed to know. They HAD to sort this out.

"I'm sorry," Vivio wailed and buried her face in Nanoha's shirt. The young mother instinctively wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Don't go, mama!"

Nanoha blinked. Hadn't she already gone through this some time ago? "Go?" she asked, confused. "Why would I go, Vivio?"

"If… if Vivio does something bad, Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama will go away," Vivio cried and grabbed Nanoha's shirt even firmer. "Don't go!"

She was REALLY having a déjà vu. And this time Fate wasn't here to save her. Fortunately this time she was more used to her daughter's antics. Nanoha softly stroked Vivio's back. "Shhhh," she made. "Haven't we told you time and time again that we won't just leave you? We are a family now, Vivio."

Finally Vivio looked up again. Her different-colored eyes were full of insecurity again. How long... how long would it take for Vivio not becoming scared of being left alone anymore? "But," she whimpered, "but Precia-baasan left Fate-mama alone."

"Pre..." It clicked in Nanoha's head. "You eavesdropped on Fate on me, when we spoke about Precia some days ago, didn't you?"

Vivio buried her face in Nanoha's slightly rumpled shirt again. "I'm sorry..."

Nanoha sighed and squeezed Vivio a little tighter. "Vivio, eavesdropping is not good," she softly chided the child. "Not only because it is impolite, but also because sometimes you don't hear everything, like you would if you had asked me or Fate." She paused and let Vivio sniff a little bit longer. "Vivio, you will stay in your room, until Fate-mama comes home. Then we will talk about everything."

"No!" Vivio exclaimed. "Don't leave me alone, mama!"

"Vivio, you broke your promise to Hayate-chan," Nanoha said sternly, yet still with a soft voice. "I cannot let you do that or you will become a bad girl. You will stay here and think about how you could have done better." She touched Vivio's cheek and made the girl look into her eyes, smiling encouragingly. "Don't cry," she whispered with the most loving voice she could muster. "I promise, when you, Fate and me have spoken about what has happened, everything will be alright again."

"Really?" Vivio asked with a timid voice, but her eyes were full of hope.

"I promised to save you on the Cradle too... and I did, didn't I?" Nanoha reminded Vivio and kissed her forehead. "I have to be strict with you sometimes, Vivio, but you are my daughter and I will always love you. Now, will you be a good girl and wait here until Fate-mama comes home?"

Vivio nodded, still looking sad, but she let go of her mother's shirt. "Mama will be back soon?" she inquired.

"As soon as Fate-chan is here," Nanoha confirmed and stood up. "Now rest a bit, okay? Soon everything will be okay again, I promise."

Vivio lay down on her bed again. "Un," she murmured, watching her mother leaving her room and hoping that she was right.

* * *

><p>It hadn't been very long until Fate-mama came back – Vivio had looked at the clock afterwards. But in her state it had felt like ages. She had thought about what Nanoha-mama had said about bad things, eavesdropping – well, she hadn't known that this was a bad thing! – and breaking promises – well... that she had known. And she had constantly tried to reassure herself that Nanoha-mama had promised her to return with Fate-mama... and that she wouldn't break the promise. But it was so hard, being in this empty room and knowing that Nanoha-mama was sad because of her. She hadn't wanted her to become sad! Vivio promised herself that she would be the best daughter in the whole world from now on if only Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama came here very soon. Then the door opened.<p>

"Vivio, we are here," she heard Nanoha-mama's voice and sat up. And was immediately caught in a fierce embrace.

"How could you do that, Vivio?" Fate-mama asked her with a pressed voice. "How could you be sad about something and not tell me or Nanoha?"

Vivio's eyes watered. She didn't want to cry now! Nanoha-mama had said they needed to talk! "Ma... mama... Vivio wanted to be good and not bother mamas..."

"Not bother?" Fate-mama released her and looked surprised at her. "You are our daughter, Vivio, if you have a problem, we WANT to know that." Her stare became thoughtful. "Did you not tell me about Hayate's call because you didn't want to bother me?"

Vivio shifted uncomfortably. "Vivio... didn't want Fate-mama to be sad."

"Sad?" Now she had confused Fate-mama. "Why would I be sad?"

"Fate-mama said she is happy when she is with Vivio and Nanoha-mama," Vivio explained, avoiding her mama's gaze. "If Fate-mama went on a mission, Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama and I would have been sad."

"Oh Vivio," Fate-mama sighed and put her hand beneath Vivio's chin to lift it up and make their eyes meet. She looked a bit sad, but also... relieved? That was good, right? "Of course I like being with you. But my work is also important to me. It's not like we won't see each other anymore."

Vivio bit her lip. "But... Vivio doesn't want Fate-mama to go," she confessed. "What if Fate-mama goes searching for Precia-baasan and doesn't come back?" She sniffed, but then she felt Nanoha-mama's hand touching her shoulder and gently squeezing it.

"That's what we need to talk about, Vivio," she said. "You shouldn't have broken your promise to Hayate-chan, but at least you meant well. But when you eavesdropped on Fate-mama and me, you only got half of the story and that made you scared in the first place. You should have talked with us sooner."

"I'm sorry," Vivio mumbled, but she kept looking at her mama. This was very important, she could feel it.

"Vivio, when Precia left with Fate-mama's sister Alicia, she did it because both of them were sick, not just Alicia."

Vivio felt Fate-mama stiffen. Well, she was surprised too. They had never told her that Precia-baasan had been sick.

"She was?"

"Yes," Nanoha-mama confirmed. "It was a different sickness than Alicia's though... when Alicia became sick, Precia suddenly couldn't be nice anymore. She was sad and angry because of Alicia's sickness all the time and no one could make her feel better... not even Fate-mama." Her mamas exchanged a strange glance. Nanoha-mama smiled at Fate-mama reassuringly, but the latter still seemed to be baffled. Maybe she had wanted to tell this story? "That's why Precia took Alicia and left, Vivio. Nothing could heal them here and if she had stayed, she would have made everyone around her sad too. It's like that with sadness. Isn't that right, Fate-chan?"

Fate-mama blinked, still looking quite astonished. It would have been quite funny, hadn't all of this been so serious. Vivio put her hand on Fate-mama's cheek. "But why didn't Precia-baasan take you with her, Fate-mama?" she asked the blonde woman with concern.

"Because she would have made Fate-mama sad, Vivio," Nanoha-mama told her. "And Fate had a new family here too. If she had gone with Precia, she would have made them sad."

"That's right," Fate-mama said, finally tearing her gaze away from Nanoha-mama and looking at Vivio, smiling faintly. "Lindy-kaasan and Chrono-niichan and Nanoha too would have been very sad if I had gone with Precia-kaasan. So I decided to stay with them and hope that Precia-kaasan would find a cure for her and Alicia-neesan."

"And when they have found it, they will come back?" Vivio asked. Would she be able to meet Fate-mama's mama and sister one day?

"I hope so," Fate-mama told her, smiling brighter this time.

"And Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama won't get sick and leave?" Vivio questioned, looking back and forth between her mothers.

"We will be careful that this doesn't happen," Nanoha-mama assured her. "But Vivio, you have to tell us too if something makes you sad. Otherwise we can't help you and all of us will be sad... like in the last few days. Okay?"

"We won't just leave you like that, Vivio," Fate-mama added and caressed Vivio's hair. "We love you. But when we have to go to work, you will have to understand that too."

"Un," Vivio confirmed both statements. She had been silly. She was just glad that her mamas understood that. "I'm sorry, Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama. Vivio will try being a better girl."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that," Fate-mama agreed, grinning.

"I really liked when Vivio helped me in the kitchen though," Nanoha-mama threw in and took Vivio's hand. "I was proud of you. But you should only help us if you want to do it, Vivio... not because you are afraid we won't like you anymore. We will always like you." She put her finger on Vivio's nose, gently rubbing it. "Now, is everything good again, Vivio?"

Vivio giggled and moved away her face, nodding. "Un," she said. She felt much better than in the last few days... it was like she had carried something heavy and then her mamas had taken that weight off her shoulders. From now on she would tell her mamas immediately when bad things happened. She was happy that they still wanted her.

"Good, now that that's done..." Nanoha-mama suddenly grinned. "How about we have some medicine for our stretched nerves? I'm sure Vivio will appreciate some delicious caramel milk after these stressful days."

"Mou, Nanoha," Fate-mama complained, her lips curled. "That stuff is so sweet!"

"Oh, but Vivio likes her warm, sweet caramel milk, don't you, Vivio?" Nanoha-mama asked, looking triumphantly at Fate-mama.

Vivio nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!" she announced, too exited for her signature-"Un". On the first time she had woken up from a nightmare, her mamas had calmed her down with a glass of warm caramel milk. For Vivio, who loved sweet things, it had tasted heavenly.

Fate-mama pouted. Sometimes her mamas acted really childish, when they talked to each other. "Alright," she gave in. "But after that we go to bed. We've had enough drama for today. And today Vivio sleeps with us." She heaved her hand, stopping Nanoha-mama's protest. "Vivio has learned some important things today, Nanoha. I think she has earned the right to sleep in our bed." She looked at Vivio. "If she wants to."

"I do!" Vivio agreed, blushing. She knew that especially Nanoha-mama wanted her to become a big, strong girl and she had her own room now... but whenever she was allowed to sleep with her mamas, she felt save, like no one could ever hurt her again. It was a wonderful way to fall asleep.

"Hmm... ah well. It has really been an important day," Nanoha-mama agreed, much to Vivio's delight. She smiled at her. "But tomorrow you will sleep in your own room again, Vivio. Big girls, who can take calls already, aren't supposed to sleep with their mommies everyday."

Vivio's smile lessened a bit, but the thoughts of sleeping with her mamas tonight and warm caramel milk kept her in good spirits. "But then today Vivio wants a big glass of caramel milk!" she demanded.

Nanoha-mama looked at Fate-mama reproachfully. "See, Fate-chan? Such things happen when you spoil a child too much."

"Me? YOU were the one who offered her that sweet stuff!"

Vivio slid off the bed and walked towards the kitchen, followed by her arguing mothers. Everything was alright again.

* * *

><p><em>That was actually mushy and actually a little depressing to write. The next chapter will be a funnier one, I think.<em>


	4. Innocent daughter, blushing mothers

_Oh, that was a lot of fun to write! If I only had more time..._

_drinker: Maybe I'll write about Nanoha's family one day. But right now I'll finish the chapters I have already planned. Aren't that many anymore._

_Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them._

* * *

><p><strong>Innocent daughter, blushing mothers<strong>

"Why are you staring at me like that, Vivio?," Fate demanded to know. Usually she would have been in an exceptionally good mood. This was a morning after, after all. Next week Fate would be on a mission again, so Nanoha and her had made efforts to give Vivio a day full of different family activities – from strolling through the city, watching some recruits on the training grounds from afar – with Vivio claiming she wanted to become a mage too, so that she could fight together with her mamas – trying out which café had the best caramel ice cream, to a rather long movie night.

It hadn't been all for Vivio's sake, truth be told. Their little girl was growing up, she didn't need as much sleep as just some month ago anymore. One thing that hadn't changed was the fact that she still wanted to spend as much time as possible with both Nanoha and her, when Fate was at home. Which made it a little difficult to find opportunities for the... adult events of a family household. Yet yesterday Vivio had been dead tired lastly. And then Nanoha had taught her again whyFate was sometimes considering quitting her job as an Enforcer and finding work on Mid-Childa. To bad that to her it was more than just a job.

Anyway, after a very rewarding night they had gotten up barely soon enough to make breakfast. The last thing she wanted was Vivio asking them why they overslept. Yet the girl seemed to sense something, why else would she stare at her mothers like that? It made Fate feel uncomfortable.

"What?" Nanoha seemed to be a little dazed this morning. The surprised look told Fate that the auburn-haired girl really hadn't noticed Vivio's strange behaviour.

"Vivio has been staring at us nearly the whole morning," Fate explained accusingly... although she didn't really know if she was accusing Vivio for being rude or Nanoha for being so absent-minded. "And she barely said anything."

"Vivio, is that true?" Nanoha inquired, finally waking up.

Their daughter looked from Fate to Nanoha, stared at her for a moment and then nodded. "Un."

"Vivio, that is rude!"

"Why are doing it?"

It was typical behaviour in their family. Nanoha would first chid and explain later why it had been necessary. Her viewpoint was that a child first had to realize what it shouldn't do, no matter if it understood the reason – if it took too long to understand, without rules and boundaries all kinds of accidents could happen, social and worse ones. Fate would argue that they should first talk and explain, that as long as Nanoha treated Vivio like a kid, their daughter would never grow up. She knew that deep inside this was what Nanoha wanted – the other girl flourished in her role as a mother. Fate was more of a realist. One day they wouldn't be able to protect Vivio anymore, and then the girl would have to think with her own head.

Meanwhile their daughter definitely was thinking, although Fate had no idea about what. Vivio looked from Nanoha to Fate again, still not talking. Then she stood up and took a step sidewards, now standing right next to Fate. The blonde Enforcer was sure that there soon would be a hole in her head if Vivio continued to stare at her like that.

"Vivio, you are really acting strange," Fate told her. She bowed down, bringing her face closer to Vivio, saying soothingly: "Come on, tell us. What's wrong?"

The girl suddenly put her hands on Fate's cheeks and brought her head closer to Fate's. Did she want to give her mama a kiss? But just as Fate asked herself what she had done to deserve one, she felt something soft and wet trailing up her cheek.

"Vivio!" she shouted, recoiling and covering her cheek. Now she was the one staring at the girl with the mismatched eyes in front of her, although entirely stunned.

"What's wrong, Fate-chan?" Nanoha interjected, perplexed because of Fate's reaction. Of course, she probably had only seen Vivio giving her mama a kiss.

"She LICKED me!" Fate exclaimed, causing her lover's jaw to drop. Well, to be fair, it DID sound strange... especially since you could say they did the same thing to each other last night, although in a much less innocent way. Maybe that's why Nanoha looked so baffled, her mind not being able to make a connection between the sentence, which fitted to last night's not-so-innocent events, and the epitome of purity that was their daughter. A faint blush crept on both of their cheeks.

"Bah!" Vivio suddenly announced, grimacing. "Fate-mama tastes soapy!"

Well, Fate HAD taken a quick shower in the morning, sorry about that! Still, this comment made so little sense that Fate decided to ignore it for the moment... for the sake of her sanity.

"Vivio, WHY did you lick my cheek?" she demanded to know, with an impressive amount of strictness in her voice. Since she was normally the more laisser-faire-kind-of parent, Vivio was not used to that. Fortunately, after the eavesdrop-matter the girl had become a lot more trusting and comfortable around her adoptive parents. She didn't start crying or became scared. Still she shrank back and looked on her feet.

"Nanoha-mama said Fate-mama tastes good," the little girl mumbled apologetically. "Vivio wanted to test that." She looked up and flinched. "Please don't be mad, mama. I didn't know that was wrong."

Well, she misinterpreted something. Her mothers heads were red, that was true. Beet-red. But the little girl couldn't know that the two young women were much too embarrassed to be angry.

"Vivio, where did you hear that?" Nanoha managed to ask. Her voice sounded slightly panicked. Well, Fate right now was much too busy getting her voice to work at all. Which wasn't that important because she could very well imagine where Vivio had heard this statement. Although she prayed she was wrong.

Vivio was now looking at her feet again, obviously ashamed. "Last night I suddenly woke up," she confessed and crushed Fate's hope. "I wanted to go to sleep again, but before I wanted a glass of water. So I left my room and... then I heard. Strange noises came from mamas room. And sometimes mamas said each other's name, like they were sleeping and dreaming of each other." Vivio looked up. "Please don't be mad, Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama," she pleaded. "Vivio didn't want to eavesdrop. It's just that... mamas sounded so strange."

She was starting to use her name instead of "I" again. She was really ashamed of herself. But not half as ashamed as her mothers, even if that was nothing against their overwhelming embarrassment. Vivio HEARD them! Thank god she hadn't thought her mothers were in danger – she might have stormed into their bedroom and then they would have an even more mortifying talk right now! And probably a child in desperate need of therapy.

"Go on," Fate somehow managed to utter. With truly remarkable willpower she even brought a small smile on her glowing face. "It's alright, Vivio." _Like hell it is!_

After looking at Nanoha and seeing her other blushing mama silently nodding too, she continued. "Well... Vivio was worried because mamas were breathing so hard. And you were moaning... like Vivio when I was sick." She looked at her mothers worriedly. "Are you sure you are not sick? You are both very red." And they were getting even redder, as Fate confirmed when she exchanged a helpless glance with Nanoha. They mumbled something and motioned Vivio to continue. It couldn't get any worse than this after all... right? "I... I know Nanoha-mama told me that this is your room and Vivio shouldn't enter uninvited, but I was worried. But then I heard Nanoha-mama talk. She said really strange things. That she could eat Fate-mama up... that Fate-mama tasted sweet... that she had waited for Fate-mama's honey for so long." Vivio blinked and looked at Nanoha. "But Fate-mama doesn't taste sweet, mama. I checked."

_Couldn't get any worse? HAH! _Fate swallowed. If Hayate... or any of her friends really... was here, she would be laughing like a maniac right now.

"We-well, I didn't lick Fate-mama's cheek, nyahaha," Nanoha nervously stated and rubbed the back of her head. Fate was impressed Nanoha's blush didn't deepen at these words – Fate, being reminded where Nanoha had... licked her at that time, was definitely getting redder. "Was that all, Vivio?"

"No." If she hadn't known better, Fate would have sworn her daughter was a sadist. But a sadist wouldn't look at her with eyes full of innocence like Vivio did right now. "Fate-mama was moaning all the time and saying strange things like Nanoha-mama should devour all of her. But I figured that mamas would tell me if they were really sick and needed Vivio's help." The little girl beamed at them. "Right?"

Nanoha seemed to be able to control her embarrassment better than Fate. Although she was still playing tomato, she showed a genuine smile, picked her daughter up and sat her on her lap. "That's right, because if we trust Vivio, than Vivio will trust us too." Vivio nodded. "You know, it was good that you didn't open the door. Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama were doing an... adult thing there." Nanoha coughed, which turned into a short, nervous laugh. "Vivio is still too young for that, okay?"

"Oh," Vivio said, brooding over this for a moment before she looked up again. "But when Vivio's older I can lick people too?"

Fate couldn't help it. She burst into hysterical laughter. The thought of Vivio walking around licking the cheeks of complete strangers just was too absurd.

_NOT helping, Fate-chan!_ she heard Nanoha's voice in her head. Her lover was scowling at her even if the effect was a little diminished by the red face. Vivio however seemed to be completely confused.

_I'm sorry,_ she sent back, trying to regain control. _I'm sorry, Nanoha, _It took her a few more moments before she finally calmed down. Still giggling, she placed her chair closer to Nanoha and Vivio. She caressed her daughter's cheek, easing Vivio's bewilderment.

"Vivio, most people would be very bothered by licking them," she explained, still grinning like mad. "It is considered bad manners normally. Like Nanoha-mama said, it's an adult thing and you only... sometimes... do that with someone you truly love. But definitely not with strangers or even friends."

"Someone I love?" Vivio repeated with big eyes. "Like Fate-mama loves Nanoha-mama?"

The two young women nodded, smiling.

"But Vivio loves mamas too," the girl concluded. "So when I grow up, I am allowed to lick mamas?"

Nanoha simply groaned. Fate felt like that too, but instead she took Vivio from her and sat her on her lap. "Vivio, you are still too young to understand how adult love works," she told the girl. She smiled. "But you know, you can show people that you love them now too... in different ways. If you love someone like a friend, you can hug them." Fate gave her daughter a quick, gentle hug.

"That's true," Nanoha cut in. "And if you love someone more than a friend, you can give them a kiss on the cheek." Which she did.

Vivio looked from Nanoha to Fate thoughtfully. Then she pressed her lips firmly against Fate's cheek. "I love Fate-mama," she declared. Then she turned to Nanoha, who understood and presented her cheek too, gladly receiving the following kiss. "I love Nanoha-mama."

"We love you too, Vivio," Nanoha replied, caressing her daughter's hair. She offered her daughter a wry smile. "But you really need to stop this eavesdropping thing. This was quite embarrassing for Fate-mama and me, you know? Nyahaha."

"Why?" Vivio asked cautiously. She was a pretty nosy kid overall, but that had only surfaced after she had lost her fear of losing the ones she loved... and to this day she was still wary about angering her parents. Well, Fate and Nanoha would do their best to chase this wariness away too. To give this wonderful girl the childhood she deserved.

"Because these adult things Nanoha and I do in our bedroom are very private, Vivio," Fate explained, rubbing Vivio's shoulder. "We would be incredibly embarrassed if you told other people about it. You too don't tell every stranger what happened on the Cradle, do you? The things you and Nanoha-mama said to each other? Those words are very precious to you, or not?"

"Un," Vivio said, nodding. She seemed to understand, judging from her serious expression. Then she blinked, her mismatched eyes showing confusion. "But... it didn't sound like Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama were fighting at all."

The blush was back. Oh yes, it was back!

"We weren't!" Nanoha announced firmly.

_Well... in a way..._

_FATE-CHAN!_

Fate had never seen Nanoha's face being so red before. Hadn't she been so embarrassed herself, she would have probably teased her about it.

"Mama?" Vivio asked, looking curious. "Did Vivio em... embawass mamas again?"

Nanoha sighed and put her hand on Vivio's. "Let's just end this talk, okay Vivio?" she proposed gently. "You won't understand until you are older and if Fate-chan and I blush any longer the redth might stay on our faces. Let's finish breakfast, alright?"

Vivio nodded enthusiastically. "Un!" Then they continued having breakfast for a while, Nanoha's and Fate's face colour slowly changing to normal again. Somehow that... bothered Fate. It had looked cute, now that she thought about it. She grinned and bowed down to Vivio.

"But you know, Vivio," she told the girl in her best seductive voice, "if you REALLY want me and Nanoha-mama to teach you the best licking technique..."

Nanoha's eyes flew open and the blush returned in full force. Had she been drinking at this moment, it would have been the stereotypical Spit-take-moment.

_FATE-CHAN!_

Fate grinned even more, but continued to look at Vivio, seemingly ignoring her horrified girlfriend. "... then we must visit a café today too. We need more ice cream."

"Yay! Ice cream!" Vivio rejoiced. She turned to Nanoha. "Is that okay, Nanoha-mama? Mama?"

"It's okay, Vivio." Nanoha's voice sounded gentle, but also a little pressed. Fate's heartbeat accelerated when she looked at the auburn-haired girl. The blush was already vanishing, but still visible. Hadn't it been for the hard, intense look in her eyes – some would have called it murderous – the redth would have made Nanoha look absolutely adorable, a reminder of the gentle innocence she had always possessed in Fate's view. "You can go play. Fate-mama and I need to decide which café we'll visit."

Vivio looked at both of them with concern, but then she shrugged and stood up. "Come out soon, Fate-mama," she told her while she put on her shoes. "You promised to play with me today!"

"Right, right," Fate answered, but her eyes were glued to Nanoha's darkening face. She couldn't help it, a pleasant-cold shower ran down her spine. She now was completely at Nanoha's mercy, and she knew it. She LOVED it! Her breath quickened when her lover stood up, purposefully slow, walked over to her and bowed down next to Fate's ear. She nearly moaned when Nanoha started to whisper.

"That was very cruel, Fate-chan," Nanoha growled. "Startling me like that in front of our daughter."

"I'm sorry," Fate lied, using her best timid voice.

"That won't do it," Nanoha told her. She positioning her face in front of Fate, her strong blue eyes drilling into the blonde woman's burgundy ones. She grinned. Well, at least Fate could see her teeth. "I'm afraid I will have to... punish you, Fate-chan."

"Now?" Fate breathed, her mouth getting dry.

"Later," Nanoha decided. "But don't think I'll forget. And now get out. Vivio is waiting."

"Yes," Fate said, feeling the urge to add _my mistress. _It was just morning, but she couldn't await the night. Oh, she couldn't wait!

* * *

><p><em>I may have overdone the last part, but it was just too funny to imagine. What do you think?<em>


	5. Saved daughter, relieved mothers

_I really need more time to write. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. The next one will be a funny one too (with Hayate in it), but this one is serious fluff again._

_It's about the time after Nanoha rescued Vivio from the Cradle and they are being patched up in the infirmary. This time (unlike in the first chapter) Nanoha is really at the edge of collapse because she slowly realizes how easily five Starlight Breakers could have killed Vivio - ultimate armor or not. I think such guilt is realistic, but read the story and correct me if you don't think so._

_Have fun._

* * *

><p><strong>Saved daughter, relieved mothers<strong>

Motionless.

That was the worst thing. Vivio being hurt... not good. Vivio having been in the Riot Force 6 infirmary for hours... worse. But the little girl, the girl Nanoha had learnt to care for so much, lying there unconscious, with no one knowing if there would be any consequential damage from being hit by five earth-shattering energy blasts at once... that was unbearable. Shamal – no other doctor had dared even coming close to Nanoha, fearing her reaction – had told her that Vivio had slipped into some form of unconsciousness. They didn't believe that her daughter was in a coma state, as her stable life signs and brain waves stated, but she wouldn't wake up. Shamal thought that her brain might have taken some damage due to Nanoha's attack, but they didn't know how much. Shamal had tried to calm Nanoha down, telling her that if Vivio's brain had taken severe damage, she would have been unconscious right after the attack, that it was probably just a concussion, but she hadn't been able to ease the young mother's worries. Not at all.

Since then Nanoha had been standing in front of the window that showed Vivio's room, with the little girl lying on her bed, motionless and fragile. She ignored anyone who tried to tell her to get some rest, that she was injured too because of the fight on the Cradle, that they would tell her immediately when Vivio awoke. And after this guy who had touched her shoulder and tried to pull her away from the window, after the glare that had frightened him away, no one had tried doing more than pleading. She would stay exactly here until her daughter woke up or until she collapsed, even if her battered body was protesting. Once she had left Vivio out of her sight and Scaglietti had used that to kidnap the girl. A tear made its way down her left cheek. She would not leave Vivio ever again. Especially since she was responsible for the girl's condition.

"Nanoha."

For the first time in... at least one hour, she guessed, Nanoha turned her head to look at the one who was talking to her. Fate hadn't come out of this fight unscathed either, but she hadn't taken as much damage as Nanoha and Vivio. At the time Nanoha was being patched up and Vivio was examined, Fate was still on duty – Scaglietti and his Numbers were being transported to temporary holding facilities, and no one wanted them to break free and cause havoc again. They had talked to each other via their devices, and Fate had become pale when Nanoha had told her about Vivio's state. But she hadn't been allowed to see them until now.

Fate wasted no time, went over to her friend and pulled Nanoha into a fierce hug. Nanoha groaned, her aching body protesting even more, but still she returned the hug. It had been a long time since she had felt so vulnerable... not able to do anything to make things better. All this time Fate had been there, she realized, providing Nanoha with strength and confidence, in battle as in parenting. She had never thought about how much she was depending on the blonde girl... how much she needed her. It felt really good being so close to Fate, feeling her comfortable warmth, smelling her familiar scent... it felt like nothing bad could happen, as long as they were together...

But of course that wasn't the case. Fate pulled away from her, looking through the window at Vivio. Their daughter. Who was still unconscious.

"How's Vivio?"

Nanoha swallowed and fought back the tears. Again. "She won't wake up, Fate-chan," she whispered, balling her fists. "She just won't... wake up."

Fate noticed the vulnerable undertone in her voice. Of course. Fate knew her well... better than she knew herself at times. Now these big, burgundy eyes were staring at her.

"Nanoha, this wasn't your fault." Fate's voice sounded convinced and sincere... but Nanoha knew better. She pushed Fate's hands away and leaned against the window, staring at Vivio's sleeping form.

"Yes, it was," she disagreed. "It was me who attacked her, Fate-chan. Me! Her MOTHER!"

Fate put her hand on Nanoha's shoulder again, but she didn't try to pull her away. "You did it to save her, Nanoha. You would never hurt her."

"Five Starlight Breakers, Fate-chan!" Nanoha retorted and banged on the window. She bit on her lip before continuing, calmer: "Five simultaneous blasts! You know what one of them can do! I could have KILLED her!"

Suddenly she was hugged from behind. She exhaled with surprise as Fate put her head on her shoulder. Fate's words, so closely spoken to her ear, made her shiver involuntarily. "Nanoha, you told me that she had no control over her body! If you hadn't attacked her with all you've got and freed her, than you probably would both have died when the Cradle was destroyed."

Nanoha whimpered. It felt so good to hear that... to hear that she had done the right thing, especially coming from Fate, whom she was so close to. It just wasn't the truth.

"But I didn't KNOW, Fate-chan," she confessed, tears of guilt forming in her eyes. "When she begged me to save her, I just acted by instinct. I attacked her with all my power, because I felt I would need it... but if it had been too much, I would have vaporized her!"

Fate hugged her a little tighter. And her voice became strict. "You were going up against the ultimate shield," she said. "No one could have told you what power you would need to break it. If Vivio didn't WANT you to defeat her, maybe even five Starlight Breakers would not have been enough. And who knows, if it hadn't been enough, she might have lost control and attacked you again. We simply don't KNOW, Nanoha! And you DID save her! Otherwise you would be dead right now."

This last sentence sounded strange... strangely vulnerable, as if Fate hadn't really realized this fact until now. But only a small part of Nanoha's conscience noticed this, since the main part was distracted by guilt and shame while watching Vivio and Fate's body pressed against her's on the other hand.

"You didn't see her, Fate-chan," she whispered, two more tears gracing her skin. "When she was lying there in the crater that I caused, motionless just like now. For a moment I really thought that she was dead... that I killed her." She paused. "For a moment I wanted to kill myself."

She could feel the other woman tense up. Then she was turned around and Fate gripped her shoulders, looking into Nanoha's eyes with an adamant expression. "You saved her," the blonde woman declared. "You exposed yourself to mortal danger to free her from being a puppet, and I know you would do it again. And you feel responsible for all the pain she has gone through." The stern expression vanished and Fate started to smile. "And that makes you the best mother Vivio could wish for."

"I... I can't do this, Fate-chan," Nanoha sobbed and threw herself into the other woman's arms, burying her face in Fate's neck. "It is too much, I can't be Vivio's mother!"

"Shh," Fate made, caressing Nanoha's back. "You're not alone, Nanoha, remember? Vivio chose to accept both of us as her moms. Together we can do this."

_Together..._ it sounded so... _right._ Nanoha was astonished how happy the thought of her, Fate and Vivio living together made her. And not only because of the little girl in the room behind them. Had she always felt this way? No, Fate was her best friend... someone who understood her better than anyone, whom she could always count on, that was all... or...?

"Vivio!" Fate suddenly gasped.

In a moment all confusing thoughts were pushed aside, to be considered another time. Nanoha turned around and stared into the room. Vivio was waking up! The little girl's eyelids were fluttering and she was groaning, slightly moving beneath the bedcover. Nanoha and Fate nearly collided while trying to enter the room at the same time, but they hardly noticed. In a flash the two young women were kneeling next to their daughter's bed, both gently touching Vivio's hand. Slowly, so slowly Vivio opened her eyes and looked at them. For a terrible moment she didn't seem to recognize them, but then the ghost of a smile brightened her small, tired face.

"Mama..." she mumbled. Then she looked at Fate. "Fate-mama too."

The lump in Nanoha's throat grew in size, but fortunately Fate could still speak. She stroked the little girl's hair and asked: "Sure, I was worried about you too. How are you feeling, Vivio?"

Vivio pouted. "Vivio feels fuzzy," she complained, her voice still very quiet. Then she noticed some scratches on Nanoha's face. "Nanoha-mama, you are hurt."

Nanoha blinked, but then she started to smile, almost unwillingly. She squeezed Vivio's hand tenderly. "That's nothing, Vivio," she reassured her daughter. "Do you remember what happened?"

Vivio knit her brow. "Fuzzy," she repeated. Then she grinned. "But Nanoha-mama somehow made a big, magic light and saved Vivio."

"Yes, that she did," Fate agreed and put her arm around Nanoha's trembling shoulders. "It's what she does best."

Nanoha managed to produce a weak laugh before the urge became too strong. She began to weep.

"Nanoha-mama?" Vivio asked worriedly. "Why are you sad?"

"She isn't, Vivio," Fate soothed her while pulling Nanoha closer to her. "You know, when Nanoha-mama made this big light you remember, she was really worried. It's very difficult to make this light, and you are very, very important to her, that made her nervous. So when you two came here and you fell asleep, so deep that no one could wake you, Nanoha-mama became scared that she hadn't made the right light – she thought it was her fault that you were sleeping."

Nanoha wished she could help Fate telling the story. She was doing it pretty well, leaving out the traumatic parts, but she really wished that she could stop crying and show her daughter that she was alright. But Fate was right – there was so much guilt and worry inside of her that needed to be cried out. So she just surrendered to Fate's soft embrace and let her take care of their daughter for now.

"And now that we've seen that you are alright, she needs to get rid of all this worry," Fate continued. "Tears aren't always bad, you know? Sometimes you really feel better after you cried a bit. Nanoha will feel much better soon."

Vivio seemed to understand. She patted Nanoha's hand encouragingly. "Don't worry, Nanoha-mama," she told the young woman. "Vivio will feel good again soon too. And then Vivio will stand up on her own again, so that Nanoha-mama can be proud."

That was too much. Although she didn't remember right now, this child had gone through a nightmarish past, culminating in a death struggle against the woman she felt closest to. And now, lying in the infirmary with a concussion, all Vivio could think of was how she could please Nanoha – as if the girl owed her anything!

"I don't care," Nanoha brought out, escaped Fate's embrace and put both her hands around Vivio's, staring at the little girl intensively, tears still leaving her eyes. "I don't care if you can stand up on your own or not, Vivio. I don't care if you are strong or weak, if you eat up or not or if you are too clingy sometimes." She touched Vivio's cheek. Her hand was slightly trembling because of the emotional maelstrom inside of her. "All I really want is you to be happy, Vivio. That's all that matters to me."

Vivio seemed to be a little dizzy because of the force behind Nanoha's words, but after a second she smiled again. "Vivio is happy because Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama keep all bad things away," she told the two women. "Vivio is not alone and scared anymore."

"Oh, Vivio..." Fate mumbled behind her.

"From now on we will be a real family, Vivio," Nanoha promised the little girl. She had no idea if that was even possible after the Scaglietti-case, but everyone who tried to take her little angel away from her, would have to face her wrath. "Fate-mama and I will take care of you. No one will ever hurt you again."

"Un," Vivio murmured, her eyelids fluttering again.

"Nanoha, that's enough," Fate's gentle voice reminded her. "Vivio still needs some rest. And you too. We can talk further once both of you feel better."

"But..." Nanoha was a bit surprised herself because of the raw emotion behind the words she had said to Vivio. She had meant every one of them. She wanted, NEEDED to be Vivio's mother, with all consequences. She didn't want to leave her now.

"No buts!" There was steel in Fate's voice now. The blonde woman's hand gripped Nanoha's shoulder and urged her to stand up. "I'll stay here while you get some rest. Once she wakes up, I'll call you. Come now." The Enforcer leaned forward, patted Vivio's cheek and smiled at their daughter, who was forcing herself to stay awake. "Sleep now, Vivio. I'll be back soon."

"Un," Vivio sighed and fell asleep a moment later. The two young women kept staring at her.

"They can't take her away from us, Fate-chan," Nanoha clarified softly. "It would destroy her."

"Who would dare to try?" Fate asked, grinning wryly. "I doubt anyone would be brave enough to risk the wrath of the White Devil."

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha turned around, took Fate's hands and stared at the young woman. "I want to be Vivio's mother, I really do. But if you still want to be an Enforcer..."

"That doesn't matter," Fate interrupted her, smiling encouragingly. "Even if I can't be at home very often, that doesn't mean I don't want to be Vivio's mother. You can call me anytime when you need help, Nanoha, anytime, I mean it. And we both know that you WILL need my help."

"I..." Nanoha bit her lip. "I don't want to force you into this, Fate-chan."

"Nanoha..." Fate put her hands on Nanoha's shoulders and positioned her face very close to Nanoha's, VERY close. Her beautiful eyes were full of warmth and sincerity. If Nanoha hadn't been so drained of emotion, it might have made her blush. "Being with you... and Vivio... isn't a burden. It is a gift. I WANT us to be together... as a family."

"Fate-chan..." She suddenly felt her fatigue catching up. Why else would her knees become weak?

"But right now you need some rest," Fate declared and pushed the two of them apart. When Nanoha instinctively opened her mouth to protest – against the rest or the sudden distance? – Fate looked at her sternly. "You can hardly stand upright anymore, Nanoha. This fight with Vivio and all the time you spent in front of her room staring at her completely exhausted you. I KNOW you, so don't try to hide it."

Nanoha looked down and mumbled something incoherent. Fate was right, she didn't even have the strength to protest anymore. Now that she knew that Vivio would be alright, she started to feel the exhaustion. She didn't struggle when Fate put her hand around her shoulders and steered her out of the room. And really, why would she? It felt really nice, having someone who was so worried about your well-being. She liked this idea of a real family more every minute.

"Fate-chan," she mumbled while she lay down in her own bed and the blonde woman tucked her in. "I'm really glad you are here."

"Sleep now, Nanoha," she heard Fate's gentle voice and felt Fate's hand on her hair. "I'll wake you when Vivio wakes up."

It had been a while since Nanoha had felt that way... loved, cared for, all worries taken from her. It was like when she was a little girl and her mother embraced her. "Hmm," she purred half-asleep, with a babyish voice. "Love you." Did she? Maybe. She was so tired, really, really tired. She hoped that Fate wasn't offended. Because she needed Fate... she didn't want to lose her... she... she...

That's when she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It took a while until Fate's heartbeat slowed down to its normal rate again. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Sure, Nanoha had been more asleep than awake, and her voice had sounded really childish, but still... the words had been sincere, or so she wanted to believe. Since that time when they had talked at night about Vivio fearing she would disappoint her mothers, Fate had thought a lot about Nanoha's and her relationship... and what would become of it if they really adopted Vivio. She didn't want to press Nanoha, but it had become harder and harder to conceal these feelings around the auburn-haired girl. And now, after this confession...<p>

Fate softly caressed her best friend's hair. "I love you too, Nanoha," she breathed. A part of her wished that Nanoha could hear her words. "And I hope we can talk about it soon." She kissed the sleeping young woman on the forehead and stood up, slowly leaving the room. This day had certainly complicated her life even further. But when she entered Vivio's room again and looked at her sleeping daughter, she couldn't help but smile. At least a complicated life was an exciting life.

She kissed the sleeping little girl on the forehead too and sat down in the visitor's chair. Suddenly she felt tired too. Nanoha and Vivio weren't the only ones who had been pushed to their limits today. She yawned and closed her eyes. She wondered how this family stuff would work out. She should talk with Lindy about it soon, since she definitely didn't want to disappoint Vivio or Nanoha. Because she lov... lo...

That's when she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>And they slept happily ever after. What do you think?<em>


	6. Big daughter, overwhelmed mother

_Alright, this is the last chapter I've got planned. Maybe I'll write more chapters someday, but right now it's a little stressy._

_This is a funny chapter again, about Vivio's ability to change into her Sankt Kaiser form as seen in Vivid. This story is about her first accidental use of this ability. Have fun._

* * *

><p><strong>Big daughter, overwhelmed mother<strong>

It was a GREAT way to wake up.

That was Nanoha's first thought when she rose from the level of sleep to half-sleep. She was lying in her warm, cozy bed, and an even warmer, definitely female body was pressed against her back. She smiled while she decided to remain that way a little longer. She absolutely loved waking up with Fate-chan so close to her. They were still a young couple – Fate had dropped the bomb about her romantic feelings for Nanoha just two weeks ago and it had taken Nanoha just three days of deep thought and a serious discussion with her parents to decide that she did indeed return them –, but they had known each other for so long that Nanoha felt like they had to make up for all that "just friends"-time. Of course, they were still friends, colleagues... but now also lovers. And moments like this one were so wonderful that she couldn't believe it had taken them so long to reach this state.

A soft moan reached her ear, sending slight shivers down her spine, and the arm draped around Nanoha's belly shifted. She was still half-asleep herself, but she didn't want Fate to wake up – it was just too comfy right now. But it seemed like the young woman behind her was slowly waking up too. Her lover moaned again and then spoke one word with an adorable, sleepy voice... a soft, loving, sensual...

"Mama..."

Wait – what?

Nanoha went from "half-asleep" to "ready for battle" in one moment. She jumped out of the bed – in a probably rather comical manner – and nearly fell when she tried to turn around at the same time. The protesting groan behind her was completely ignored. She looked down at the person in her's and Fate's bed, who was yawning right now, in complete disbelief. Her daughter, Vivio. Correction. Sankt Kaiser Vivio. Correction. Sankt Kaiser Vivio, who was wearing little Vivio's now stretched and torn nightie.

"What's wrong?" the artificial emperor mumbled while trying to fully wake up, rubbing her eyes while sitting up. If Nanoha hadn't been so stunned, it would have been a quite adorable – if not sexy – sight. Her brain was slowly starting to work again, though it was mostly to distract her from what she was not ready to see. Fate-chan had indeed been here for the last week, but yesterday there had been a surprise inspection of her unit, so she had left. Nanoha knew that a whole week was a lot of free time for someone as busy as Fate-chan, but still it had felt short. Vivio had been sad too. She was finally over the clinging-to-a-person-and-crying-phase, but it still had been a hard goodbye for all of them. That's why Nanoha had allowed Vivio to sleep in her's and Fate's bed... if she was honest with herself, it had not only been for Vivio's benefit. Lying in a big bed alone was a bit depressing, not just for a child missing her mother.

Vivio was finally looking at her and frowned because of her mama's stunned expression. She blinked, and looked down. Saw her indisputably adult body. Blinked again. Touched her legs. Touched her chest – Nanoha blushed. Touched her face. Looked up again. And slowly realized what had happened.

"Mama..."

That finally got Nanoha out of her stupor. "Vivio..." she whispered.

"Kaiser..." the girl murmured lost in thoughts, her staring in her mother's direction, but not seeing her.

Nanoha swallowed and bowed down, reaching out to cup her not-so-little girl's cheek. "Vivio, it's alr-..."

"NO!" Vivio suddenly screamed and jumped out of the bed, covering up her body. "Stay away!"

For a moment Nanoha was nearly as stunned as before. "Vivio, what's...?"

"Stay away!" the girl screamed again and ran out of the room. A few moments later Nanoha heard a door bang.

Nanoha blinked and then she jumped on her feet. "Vivio!" she shouted. In the first moment she wanted to follow the girl, but then she hesitated. She was pretty shaken right now. She didn't doubt that this was her Vivio, she had behaved just like her little girl after all, but still seeing this form again... it had been shocking not just for Vivio. She needed to calm the girl down, the poor thing was obviously frightened. But for that she needed to be calm herself first. She took a deep breath and slowly walked out of the room. Her mind was still in turmoil as she arrived at the door to Vivio's room, but she knocked nevertheless.

"Vivio?" she asked. "Are you... okay?" She REALLYwished she was composed enough to think up better questions right now. Asking such a question when her daughter was obviously NOTokay was... embarrassing at least.

No answer.

"Are you hurt?" THATwas a better question! What if the Sankt Kaiser form had preserved all the injuries from their battle on the Cradle? The pain of the final five Star Light Breakers? Her heart cramped. In that case Vivio would be seriously hurt!

Still no answer. But a quiet whimper.

"Vivio, please, are you injured?" Nanoha asked, getting more and more agitated. What if Vivio...? "Tell me, honey!"

"Go away!"

She could hardly hear the muffled words, and they weren't exactly the words she would have preferred to hear. But she was glad nevertheless. At least Vivio's life wasn't in danger, although the girl definitely didn't sound happy. But it seemed like she still had some time to calm down before she would have to try the same thing with her daughter.

"Vivio, I'll make breakfast," she said loudly, making sure that Vivio heard her behind the door. "I'm not going away, okay? You can shout if you need me. I know that this is strange, but we'll fix it. I promise." She had hoped that Vivio would say something, but the girl disappointed her. Nanoha sighed. "I'll tell you when it's ready."

Silence.

Nanoha took her time making breakfast. The calmer she was when she saw Vivio again the better. The girl couldn't possibly calm down if she sensed that Nanoha was tense too. And Vivio was incredibly insightful about other people's emotions, Nanoha thought with some pride. Maybe being a human guinea pig would do that to you... you tried to understand the people who treated you so badly, so you could act like they wanted and avoid punishment. That's why Fate understood childhood traumas so well, because she had tried to understand her mother's cruel actions for so long.

Nanoha's lips tensed. She would never understand how people like Precia or Jail Scaglietti could treat other human beings like toys. Once, when Vivio had woken up after a nightmare with test tubes and needles – again –, she had been so angry that she had imagined walking into Scaglietti's prison cell and torture him a bit... so he could understand what he had done to this poor girl. It had frightened her a bit. Normally she hated the thought of hurting other people... but the sad truth was that people like him would only understand that inflicting pain on others was bad, if it was inflicted on them. Nanoha didn't know if having these thoughts made her a bad person... but she knew one thing without a doubt: If Scaglietti, or anyone who wanted to harm Vivio, even came close to her daughter again, she wouldn't show much mercy.

She took a deep breathe. But that wasn't the problem right now. Breakfast was ready and she had a child to calm down, a child who hadn't just seen, but had become a ghost of the past. She walked upstairs to Vivio's room again. She knocked.

"Vivio, breakfast is ready," she said in the softest voice she could manage. "Come out, honey. It won't look so bad once we've eaten something."

"I said, go away!"

Now Nanoha was getting a little angry. She put her hand on the doorknob. "Vivio, I know you are frightened, but that is no reason to be rude!" she told her daughter firmly. "Open the door or I will come in!"

"No!"

That was enough. She was a bit calmer now, but that didn't mean she had unlimited patience. She opened the door. It was good that Vivio was still so young... well, normally. That's why she didn't have her own key yet. If it became that way when the girl reached puberty, Nanoha needed to buy some additional doors, in case she had to enter the room by force. Vivio was in her bed. A bigger than normal silhouette was moving under the blanket, pulling the blanket closer to the body. Nanoha sighed again.

"Vivio, this is ridiculous," she said softly, closing the door. "We have to talk about this."

"Stay away, mama!" Vivio repeated, but this time Nanoha could clearly hear that the girl was close to crying. Her anger dwindled and she sat down on the bed.

"Honey..."

"I don't want to hurt you!" Vivio suddenly cried, still hiding under the blanket. "Please go away, mama!"

Nanoha's heart filled with compassion. Of course. The only memories Vivio had about the Sankt Kaiser form were painful ones... she out of control, hurting the person she felt closest to. She wasn't scared because of the transformation itself, like Nanoha was... she was scared of losing control again, scared of hurting Nanoha. Nanoha lied down on Vivio's silhouette, gently rubbing the sobbing girl's covered hand.

"You won't hurt me, Vivio," she whispered soothingly. "The Cradle is destroyed, and if the Cradle people had somehow escaped from prison, Hayate would have told me. You are free."

"But," Vivio sobbed, "but Vivio is still a monster."

Nanoha sat up and pulled the blanket away, ignoring the surprised yelp of her daughter. Vivio was still in her way too short nightie, but even if her body practically screamed "adult", her tears and fetal position told Nanoha "scared young girl". She pulled Vivio up and embraced her tightly, despite some halfhearted resistance.

"Listen to me, Vivio, and listen well," she told the girl sternly. "You are NOT a monster! Never say that again, you hear me?" Her voice became softer. "You are my daughter."

"But..."

"No buts!" she intercepted. "Vivio, do you know what true monsters are like?" she asked. She waited for a moment, but her daughter didn't answer. "True monsters don't care if they hurt other people. They ENJOY hurting other people." She rubbed Vivio's back. "See? That's why you can't be a monster."

"But why am I like this again, mama?" Vivio asked, her voice full of sadness, but also a hint of hope.

"I don't know, Vivio," Nanoha confessed. "I don't know. But that doesn't change anything between us, you understand? I don't care if you are in your Sankt Kaiser body again, you are still my daughter." She kissed Vivio's head. "You will always be my daughter."

"Mama..." Vivio was starting to cry now. "Vivio... Vivio doesn't want to be like this again. Vivio wants to be small again... so she can grow up as Nanoha-mama's and Fate-mama's daughter."

"I would like that too," Nanoha said, feeling how her shoulder got wet from Vivio's tears. She didn't really mind. "And we WILL find a way to reverse that change, I promise. First we'll eat something, and then we'll just wait... and if you are still like this tomorrow, we will visit Shamal."

"No! No doctors!" Vivio cried and pressed herself against Nanoha harder... which even hurt a little thanks to her impressive chest nearly crushing Nanoha's. It somehow reminded Nanoha of Fate-chan... this REALLY was a strange situation!

"Vivio, Shamal won't hurt you," Nanoha tried to soothe her big little girl. "I will be with you. And you remember what I said on the Cradle? I will protect you! No one will ever hurt you again."

Vivio sniffed. "Un..."

"Now," Nanoha said and pushed Vivio away gently. "What do you say if we eat something now? My father always said, everything looks better once you have eaten something."

"Mama's papa said that?"

"He did," Nanoha confirmed, smiling. "And you wouldn't say your grandfather is a liar, would you?" She let go of Vivio's shoulders and stood up. "I think I'll look through some of Fate-chan's clothes. They'll fit you way better than your poor nightie at least." She turned around.

"Mama?"

"Yes?" she asked, looking back again. Vivio was looking down, as if she was embarrassed about something.

"I... I'm glad," the girl finally brought forth. "I'm glad that you are... my mama."

Nanoha smiled. "And I am glad that I have such a wonderful daughter," she told Vivio. "You'll see, tomorrow at the latest everything will be better again."

* * *

><p>This was bad. VERY bad.<p>

Vivio hadn't changed back. Since Nanoha hadn't had a clue what they could do, they had finally visited Shamal. Just for that Nanoha had to use all of her persuasiveness, since Vivio didn't have any fond memories of medical instruments. Shamal had tried some things – AND had complimented Vivio's measurements, which had left Vivio clueless and Nanoha blushing –, but eventually she hadn't been able to help them. She had told Nanoha that Vivio should feel as comfortable as possible, maybe that would help, so Nanoha should buy Vivio some new clothes for her Sankt Kaiser form. When Vivio had innocently asked if she'd look as beautiful as her mama, Shamal had said that she'd be so pretty that Fate should probably feel jealous. If she hadn't been so embarrassed, Nanoha would probably had hit her.

And now they were here at the mall, looking for an apparel store. Vivio was pretty excited, Nanoha less so. She had hoped that Shamal would succeed in turning Vivio back into her child self. But perhaps she was right – even if Vivio changed back eventually, and Shamal had been sure of that, since it probably took quite an amount of Vivio's magic reserve to maintain the Sankt Kaiser form, there was a chance she would change again. Better to have a few clothes at home then, Fate-chan's were better than Nanoha's, but they still didn't quite fit their grown up daughter.

"Let's try this one," she said and entered the store, not waiting for Vivio to reply. Better to get this over with as fast as possible.

"Hello," a salesgirl with a smile way too big in Nanoha's current mood said and approached them. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Nanoha said. "My... Vivio here needs a whole new set of clothes."

"That's no problem," the girl told her. "We have got everything you need. Vivio, would you please follow me...?"

"No!" Vivio said and linked arms with her mother. "I want to go with mama."

"She is younger than she looks," Nanoha quickly added when she spotted the bewildered look on the face of the salesgirl.

"I... see," the girl mumbled. Nanoha could practically see the word "weirdos" forming in her mind. "Well, if you need me, just call."

Nanoha sighed. "Okay, let's get this over with," she told Vivio. "Let's get the T-Shirts first."

"Yay!" Vivio cheered, running ahead.

It took them longer than Nanoha had feared. Although Vivio didn't know anything about fashion, they hadn't been shopping together that often, and she was excited about all the grown-up-clothes... especially about the underwear. That's why poor Nanoha was spending most of the time in front of the changing cubicle, making sure that nobody saw her daughter half-naked. In her current mood that wouldn't have been a very pleasant conversation with this person.

"Vivio, what's taking you so long?" she asked the girl. There were more and more people coming into the store, and Nanoha desperately wanted to leave before someone she knew showed up.

"I don't know how this thing works, mama."

What was she trying on right now...? Oh no! Nanoha looked around, making sure nobody was looking in her direction, before she quickly entered the cubicle. And groaned. Please... not this! But Vivio was already looking at her with these sad puppy eyes again. She immediately knew that she had lost.

"Mama... please help me."

_Next time YOU will go shopping with Vivio, Fate-chan!_, she promised while she grudgingly accepted her fate.

* * *

><p>Hayate was enjoying her shopping trip. She wasn't really the girl who'd go on endless shopping sprees, but considering her no-nonsense-job in the military it was nice to relax once in a while. But since she couldn't find anything nice in this store, and Signum was probably already about to go looking for her – sword bared probably – she was about to leave... when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Hold still!" the voice said. "We have to hurry..."

"But this tickles..."

Hayate blinked. The first one had been Nanoha's voice... right? But she didn't know the second one. She looked around. The changing cubicle? Nanoha was in the changing cubicle... with another woman? Hayate shook her head. No, that couldn't be. She probably just misheard.

"Sssshh!" No, it was definitely Nanoha. Hayate crept closer. "I don't want anyone to catch us here. We've already been here way too long!"

"But I like it here..."

No, Hayate didn't know the second voice. But this childish, innocent tone... this girl was teasing Nanoha, definitely. But why was her friend even here? As far as she knew, Fate and Nanoha were still together – it had taken them long enough to even get together –, so what was Nanoha doing in a small cabin with a stranger? Hayate was getting a little angry. It wasn't really her business, but both Fate and Nanoha were her friends... and she couldn't believe Nanoha would so something that would hurt Fate!

"No, this has been long enough!" Nanoha whispered. "Get dressed! You can continue trying these things on when we are at home again..."

At HOME? Nanoha was even bringing this person into her's and Fate's house? That was enough! She pushed the curtain aside. "Nanoha!" Hayate hissed, just barely keeping her voice down. "What are you..." But she stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. Her eyes became big. Nanoha was still dressed, thank god... but the girl she was with, a curvy young girl with long, sandy hair, was nearly undressed from the waist up. Her folded arms were the only thing, that kept her loose bra in place. And worse, Nanoha's hands were on the bra clasp. Hayate would have really liked to continue her sentence, but this scene had just become... surreal.

Nanoha and the girl had been stunned by her entrance too, but Nanoha managed to overcome the shock sooner. Her auburn-haired friend groaned, like if this had been the worst kind of day for her – and depending how she would explain... THIS to Hayate, that could very well be – and said:

"This is SO not what it looks like, Hayate!"

Hayate didn't know if that was true. Thinking was quite a hard thing to do right now, actually, the scene in front of her was just to strange. But one thing she knew: Either she would now hear a dirty and tragic tale of adultery, which would lead to her deciding if Fate or Nanoha were more important as a friend to her, or a weird and probably funny tale full of misunderstandings, which would leave them all laughing for the rest of the day.

Either way, this was even more interesting than Signum on a crusade through the city, trying to find Hayate by threatening passers-by with her sword.

* * *

><p>"Now THAT'S a great story!" Hayate laughed while she drank her third coffee. What Nanoha had told her was absolutely ridiculous and utterly unbelievable – if it had come from anyone else but Nanoha. But her friend – and she was glad that she could still consider Nanoha her friend – lead a quite unusual life, being the Ace of Aces and having fought the greatest threats whole planets had faced in the last centuries. It was so heroic that it would have been odd, if there hadn't been some comedy like this in Nanoha's life once in a while.<p>

She looked at the cause of all the trouble. Vivio was currently eating her second cup of ice cream. She hadn't said very much since Hayate had caught her and her mother in this very compromising position, mostly because of the ice cream. She had changed so much, if it hadn't been for her unusual eyes, Hayate might not have believed Nanoha's story after all. Long, flowing hair, curves in all the right places, which were hidden, but not erased by Fate's clothes right now, and the childlike happiness on her face right now... if she grew up looking this way, Nanoha and Fate would have their hands full with keeping suitors away. Hayate herself might even be one of them!

"Ahem," Nanoha pushed her back into reality. Vivio's mother wasn't looking very pleased. Well, actually she had been quite moody since Hayate had surprised them in the store, she had pretty much dragged Vivio and Hayate out of the store and into this ice cream parlour. And after hearing what kind of day Nanoha had had so far, Hayate would have shown compassion – if it hadn't been so funny to listen. "Would you please stop undressing Vivio with your eyes, Hayate?"

The brown-haired girl grinned saucily. "I'm not sure, if you should talk, Nanoha," she countered. "After all I nearly caught you cheating on Fate."

Nanoha growled, but she still blushed. "If you don't stop talking about this RIGHT NOW..."

"Mama? What are you and Hayate-san talking about?" Vivio suddenly entered the discussion. Probably because she had finished her ice cream.

"It's nothing, Vivio," Hayate reassured the girl. "I was just teasing your mother a bit." Then she became serious. "But really, Nanoha, what do you want to do about Vivio's transformation?"

"I don't know," Nanoha sighed. "Shamal said that we can only wait until Vivio's magical power runs out."

"Vivio will try very hard to change back, mama," Vivio announced and put her hand on Nanoha's, smiling encouragingly. "Vivio doesn't want mama to worry any longer."

"Thanks Vivio," Nanoha said and quickly caressed the other girl's cheek. "You are such a good girl."

Hayate was a bit jealous when she saw this picture of mother-daughter-love. Sure, she had her own family now, but a loving daughter like Vivio was something she'd maybe never have. "But you know, if it doesn't work, Vivio, being a grown-up has its benefits too," she interjected to cover up her upcoming sadness. "You could always go out with me."

Nanoha growled again. "Ha-ya-te..."

But Vivio shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hayate-san, but I can't go on dates right now," she apologized. "I want to become small again and grow up as mama's daughter, so that she is happy again."

"Vivio..." Nanoha murmured touched. "I don't care if you are a kid or grown-up... well, okay, I WOULD prefer if you were small again," she added, when Hayate and Vivio looked at her sceptically. "But you will ALWAYS be my daughter... and that's what really matters."

"Mama..."

It was a touching moment. Which was only ruined because Vivio suddenly put her hand on her belly. She became pale.

"Vivio?" Nanoha was immediately at 100% worry again. "What's wrong, honey?"

"It's probably the ice cream," Hayate deducted. "Let's get her to the bathroom."

They barely made it. Vivio looked sicker and sicker and when she finally locked the bathroom door behind her, one of the two females behind her was nearly hysteric.

"Nanoha, calm down," Hayate told her friend and put a hand on the auburn-haired girl's shoulder. "She just ate too fast and now she's a little sick. It's nothing to worry about."

"But what if it's serious?" Nanoha asked, staring at the door, through which they could hear gagging noises and moans. "What if she has run out of energy, yet can't change back? What if..."

"Nanoha!" Hayate's grip became firmer. "If that happens, we take her to Shamal immediately. But now you need to keep a cool head."

"I really wish Fate-chan was here," the other girl mumbled. "I don't know if I can do this alone, Hayate."

"You're doing fine," the brown-haired girl reassured her friend. "You love her. You can get help for all other aspects of parenthood, but that's the one thing where no one can replace you."

Nanoha smiled weakly at her. "Thank you, Hayate."

"Mama..."

"Vivio!" Nanoha was at the door immediately. "How do you feel?"

The door slowly opened. And Nanoha's and Hayate's eyes went wide when they saw the little girl standing in a pile of clothes now too big for her.

"... Vivio is small again."

Nanoha immediately hugged the little girl. "I was so worried about you," she whispered. "I'm so glad that you didn't get sick, Vivio."

"Mama..."

Hayate smiled at the heartwarming scene. But also because she was eager to see the looks on the faces of the people, when they went outside again with a little girl in way too big clothes. It seemed like Nanoha's bad day hadn't ended yet.

* * *

><p>Nanoha was glad that this day was finally over. She was grateful that Hayate had called Signum and that the older woman had picked them up, sparing Nanoha a walk through the city with a very inappropriately dressed Vivio. But she could have lived without the sassy grin of her friend. Well, at least it was over now... Vivio was in bed, the little girl had even apologized for being such a problem child – as if it had been her fault –, sleeping soundly. And Nanoha could now finally relax. Now that it was over, she could understand why Hayate had been so amused all day... looking back, it was a fairly hilarious chain of events.<p>

Still, she wouldn't be sad if it never happened again... or at least not so soon. She couldn't wait to tell Fate-chan about it. The blonde woman would probably be just as amused as Hayate. But it was easier to laugh upon now that it was in the past. Nanoha closed her eyes and relaxed in her bed. She had been pretty tense all day long, it felt wonderful to just lay there and let the events of the day pass by in her mind. She waking up with Vivio pressed against her... Vivio afraid of hurting her... Shamal making jokes about Vivio... Hayate surprising Vivio and her in the changing cubicle... Vivio crying...

What, crying?

Nanoha's eyes flew open. That wasn't a memory. Vivio was really crying. Loudly. She jumped out of the bed and practically flew to Vivio's room, barely taking time to open the door before storming in.

"Vivio, what's..."

That's when her jaw stopped taking orders from her and simply dropped. Completely stunned she looked down at her daughter. Her YERY young daughter. Her toddler daughter, who was currently lying in her new and now too big nightie, crying her eyes out. She couldn't think. Her brain had stopped working. Still, there was one word that was in her mind, and she screamed it telepathically:

_FATE-CHAAAAAAAAAN!_

And toddler Vivio joined in screaming.

* * *

><p>Fate woke up abruptly. For a moment or so she had been sure that she had heard Nanoha... but her girlfriend was far away in their house. Although tired, she smiled. She missed Nanoha... and Vivio too. She should probably call her little family as soon as possible. She was very eager to know what had happened in the time she had been gone. Not much probably, Nanoha was likely bored out of her mind. Yes, she should really call her... especially since she had been told that they needed her here for a few more days. Ah, it wasn't that long, the two would barely miss her.<p>

With these thoughts Fate fell asleep again.


	7. Small daughter, baffled mother

_One more chapter. This one I hadn't really planned, but it wouldn't leave my mind. It's the continuation of chapter six, with Fate-mama instead of Nanoha-mama this time._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Small daughter, baffled mother<strong>

To say that Fate was nervous would be an understatement. She had come home as soon as she could... after that strange call. But her presence at the inspection had still been necessary for two more days. Actually it should have been one more day, but Nanoha had sounded so... it didn't fit her image of the other girl at all, but Fate had to say that Nanoha had sounded slightly panicked. It was hard to imagine anything that would scare a brave, strong woman like Nanoha short of something with the destructive potential of the Book of Darkness or Jail Scaglietti. But that couldn't be it... sure, at first Nanoha had insisted that Fate should come home right away... yet when Fate had told her to calm down, that she had responsibilities here, and that Nanoha should tell her what had happened, Nanoha had indeed calmed down. She had apologized and said that Fate should come home as soon as she could manage, Nanoha would be able to cope with the situation until then. Then, after a short "I love you", Nanoha had ended the call, leaving behind a bewildered Fate.

Who was still bewildered now. She had pondered if she should call back her girlfriend, but that probably would have done no good. Nanoha had had this "I'll manage until you have time for me, I won't stand between you and your dream job, Fate-chan"-expression. Of course Fate knew that Nanoha would have loved nothing more than Fate working on Mid-Childa, she sharing a home with Nanoha and see her girlfriend every day and them raising Vivio together.

And they had argued about Fate's wish to become an Enforcer... paradoxically Fate had been the one arguing for abandoning this dream and staying at home with her family, while Nanoha had insisted that she wouldn't allow Fate to throw away the chance to do what the blonde felt was right. Fate had argued that Nanoha was doing the same thing, that she was giving up her life as a full-time Combat Instructor to raise their daughter, but then Nanoha had just smiled. She had said that it was different, that it was a good kind of work, but that it wasn't her deepest desire to train mages – but that it was Fate's deepest wish to enforce justice everywhere, so that no one would ever have to suffer like Fate had suffered at the hands of Precia. That had ended the discussion. Fate had never felt so torn before. True, she wanted to be with her girlfriend and the child she viewed more and more like her daughter all the time – but Nanoha was right, she had always felt this strong urge to protect the innocent and punish those who abused and endangered them. Nanoha, feeling how unhappy she was, had kissed and embraced her. She had told her that she and Vivio both knew that Fate would be with them every time she was able to, and that this was enough. That she was proud of Fate's wish to help people who had suffered like Fate herself, and that this was a big part of why she loved the blonde girl.

Fate had always felt guilty because she couldn't be there for her family all the time. Although she tried to keep her missions as short as possible, it always felt like she was missing huge parts of Vivio's childhood, even though Vivio had often told her how proud she was that her Fate-mama was "fighting for the forces of good". Fate smiled briefly. The little girl was watching way too much TV. But this was why Nanoha's call had shaken her to the core. Nanoha had always been strong-willed and had encouraged Fate to pursue her dream while also enjoying their time together to the fullest. To see the auburn-haired girl so desperate was... unsettling at least. She ringed, still deeply in thought. She hoped that whatever had happened had passed and that Nanoha had calmed down.

The door was ripped open. Her first instinct was to draw her weapon, but her jaw was faster and – dropped. Nanoha... or the creature who was impersonating Nanoha, looked AWFUL. Sagging shoulders, deep shadows beneath two bloodshot eyes, a general look of tension mixed with exhaustion... her beloved looked like she was unsure if she should attack Fate or fall asleep right where she stood.

"Na... Na... noha?" Fate finally managed to utter. What in all the worlds could have put the most strong-willed person Fate had ever met into this state?

"Finally," the Nanoha-creature groaned, grabbed Fate's wrist – surprisingly strongly! – and pulled the Enforcer into the house. Then Fate suddenly felt herself hugged... although she wasn't sure if Nanoha wasn't just clinging to her so she wouldn't fall down. "I'm so glad that you're here, Fate-chan," Fate heard Nanoha's tired, mumbled voice.

"Wh-what happened to you, Nanoha?" Fate exclaimed, putting her hands around her girlfriend's waist, just in case Nanoha's strength finally left her. Nothing in here looked like anything dangerous had happened, and yet here Nanoha was, just as exhausted as when she had fought Vivio on the Cradle. Was this some kind of strange dream?

"Later," Nanoha said and pushed herself away from Fate, looking at the blonde woman with tired eyes. "Tell you later, Fate-chan." Yawn. "I'm so tired. Left you a note. Kitchen. Vivio is upstairs, finally asleep. I need to lie down... sleep a few hours." She smiled at her girlfriend, but her eyelids were already fluttering. She turned around, walking towards their room.

"Wha-? Who-?" Fate was at a loss for words. "Nanoha, why are you so exhausted?"

"So glad you're here, Fate-chan," Nanoha mumbled and nearly FELL against their bedroom door to open it. Fate seriously doubted that the tired girl had even heard her question. A moment later she heard Nanoha fall into their bed. And then nothing.

Fate blinked. What in the name of...? She couldn't remember a time when she had been as confused as now. Finally, because she had nothing better to do, she walked over to the bedroom and looked inside. Nanoha hadn't bothered with undressing or walking a few more steps to reach her side of the bed, she simply fell down – now blocking both sides of the big bed – and was now fast asleep. Normally Fate enjoyed the view of her sleeping girlfriend, but this wasn't just sleep... this was the much needed relaxation after finally handing over an important responsibility to someone else... to Fate in this case. But what responsibility had drained Nanoha like this?

And then she heard it. It was a muffled cry. And another. Someone was crying. Fate blinked and oriented herself. In Vivio's room. Vivio was crying? Fate threw Nanoha an apologizing glance, but firstly she couldn't do anything for her sleeping girlfriend right now and secondly Nanoha would starlight-break her if she Fate ignored their child because of her. And for Vivio, who was usually such an upbeat girl, to cry something terrible must have happened here. Fate closed the bedroom door and walked over to Vivio's room, more and more distraught. Why hadn't Nanoha told her that it... whatever it was... was that bad? She could have told the inspectors that there was a family emergency. She hoped that Vivio could tell her what had happened here. She knocked.

"Vivio, honey?" she asked softly. "It's me, Fate-mama. Can I come in?"

The crying continued, although it became a bit less noisy. Fate opened the door. And froze.

There was a baby... correction, a toddler in Vivio's bed, who was currently sniffing and staring at the intruder. The little being was wearing a very cute light-green romper suit, had short, sandy hair and... two different eye-colours. Fate couldn't bring herself to utter the conclusion her mind provided her with.

The little girl in front of her wasn't shocked, though. She stopped sniffing, looking at the woman in front of her for a moment. Then the toddler started smiling and, with some effort, managed to sit up in bed. She pointed at Fate, still smiling.

"We-mama!"

Fate was pretty sure she and Nanoha didn't have anything strong to drink in the house. A few bottles of wine maybe, but not something as strong as she felt she needed right now. She groaned. "Could somebody PLEASE tell me what is going on?"

* * *

><p>And now she was sitting in the kitchen, reading Nanoha's letter. If she hadn't known the writer so well, she would have concluded it were the ramblings of a lunatic. A grown-up Vivio? Hayate and a changing cubicle? Vivio then changing into a toddler? Waking up all night? Baby food in the fridge? … Diapers?<p>

She was looking down. Vivio had immediately started crying when Fate had tried to leave her room to read Nanoha's note, reminding Fate of how much a crybaby the little girl had been when she and Nanoha had first met her, so she had had no choice but take her to the kitchen with her. Fortunately Nanoha had got some toys somewhere, so Vivio was quite content playing with her stuffed "ball" and "logg", toy blocks, mostly by throwing them around, then standing up and toddling over to them, and then repeating the procedure. Even in Fate's quite distraught state, it was adorable, also because Vivio was quite excited by Fate being here and being able to show her "We-mama" how many things she could do.

After reading through the letter Fate did indeed understand why Nanoha had been so exhausted. Being a rather stubborn person, Fate was pretty sure Nanoha had barely accepted help in these last days, trying to proof that she could be a good mother even for a toddler. But when Nanoha had adopted Vivio and they had decided that the little girl was old enough for basically one and a half parent, with Fate being able to pursue her career and not being at home sometimes for months, they had thought that they would never be confronted with a much more dependent little daughter. Fate really hoped that this... thing was just temporary, otherwise their lives would have to change.

She went down on her knees and smiled at her toddler daughter: "You a really a problem child, aren't you, Vivio?" she asked the little girl, who looked up. "First the Scaglietti-case, then you start eavesdropping on your poor mommies and now this. Don't you think it would be better to become a little girl again?"

Vivio stared at her. Then she raised her hand with the stuffed ball. "Ball," she declared.

Fate chuckled. "True, now you can play with a ball. But it would be much more fun if we could run around in the garden while playing, don't you think?"

"Bay!" Vivio announced and threw the ball at Fate who caught it without problems.

Fate sighed, but she couldn't really help but grin. Vivio was just too cute. "Okay, let's play then. We can always worry about things afterwards." She rolled the ball in Vivio's direction and the little girl managed to catch it, which caused her to babble excitedly. They played for a while, until Vivio suddenly frowned.

"Oo!" she declared and eyed Fate pleadingly.

"Food?" Fate guessed. "Are you hungry, Vivio?"

"Oo!" Vivio repeated, her lips starting to quiver.

"Oh no, don't cry!" Fate pleaded and picked Vivio up, gently rocking the little girl. "I'll make you something immediately!" She put Vivio next to the fridge on the ground, opened the fridge and looked for the baby food Nanoha mentioned. Ah, there it was! Some simple instant stuff, as it seemed. Normally Fate would be sceptical about such things, but considering the state Nanoha was in, it was understandable that she hadn't searched long hours for the healthiest kind of food. It would have to do for now, especially since Vivio was getting anxious.

"Mama," the little girl whined, stood up and hugged Fate's leg, reminding the young woman that there was a very serious problem to be solved.

Fate patted Vivio's head while trying to prepare the baby food at the same time. Somehow the thought of Vivio starting to cry unsettled her... making her feel like she had failed as a parent. Suddenly she understood Nanoha a whole lot better.

"Now look, Vivio, here's your food!" Fate announced a few minutes later. A rather unhappy little face looked up to her and immediately brightened.

"Oo!" Vivio demanded and tried to grab the plate. Fate chuckled and put Vivio on the table, since there wasn't a high chair around. She looked for the napkin Nanoha mentioned in her instructions, but was interrupted when Vivio started getting fidgety. "We-mama!" she shouted and longingly looked at her snack. Fate took a few more looks, but when she heard Vivio move, she gave up. She couldn't let the little girl try to move around the table, it was too dangerous. She just would have to be careful with the spoon.

"Okay, don't panic, Vivio. See, here is your meal. Doesn't it look delicious?" she asked the little girl and moved a spoonful of the paste towards her daughter's mouth. Vivio immediately opened it and welcomed the morsel. Fate smiled. She was still concerned about this transformation and the impact on all their lives, but all of this seemed so... natural. Fulfilling. She knew that she'd worry soon enough, but right now, feeding her daughter, she felt at peace. "You're quite hungry, aren't you, Vivio?" she asked the toddler. "Well, maybe it will help you grow up, don't you think?"

Vivio gurgled something and a little bit of the paste escaped her mouth and headed for her romper suit. But Fate wasn't a mage specialized in speed for nothing. She reacted immediately and managed to catch the paste just in time. "No, no, no, we can't let that happen, Vivio," she told the little girl who smiled at her. "Nanoha-mama will be angry at us if we make your suit dirty, you know?"

"Na-mama," Vivio repeated. It sounded more like "Nga-mama", but it was very adorable. For a moment Fate wished that Vivio could stay in this form, but then she shook her head and continued to feed the child.

"Fate-taicho?" she suddenly heard a voice behind her. She put the plate on the table and turned her head, seeing a holo-monitor with a familiar face.

"Aina-san," she said warmly and smiled at the older woman. "You don't have to call me taicho anymore, remember? I'm not your superior anymore."

"Gomen," the other woman apologized. "But I'm a bit surprised. I was supposed to call Nanoha-ta... -san."

"Nanoha is sleeping right now," Fate answered. "She seems pretty exhausted."

"I'm not surprised." Aina shook her head. "She asked me for advice about Vivio a few times, but she wouldn't let me help. Vivio, is that you back there?"

Vivio mumbled something like "Wabllll", but Fate didn't turn around, having had an idea.

"Aina-san, um... may I, or better, may we, I and Vivio, visit you? Maybe you or some familiar items might remind Vivio how old she was when she first met you."

"Oh, sure, it would be nice to see you two again. I'll send you the address. I'll expect you after you cleaned up Vivio." Then the monitor vanished.

Fate turned her head, expecting the worst. She was pretty close. When she carelessly had put the plate with the paste on the table, Vivio hadn't been done eating. So the little girl had helped herself, skipped the spoon and used her fingers – thanks to the lack of proper eye-hand-coordination – to distribute the paste pretty much everywhere between her nose and her belly. Fate groaned.

"Nanoha will kill me..."

* * *

><p>"So, what do you intend to do now, Fate-san?"<p>

Fate put down her cup of coffee. She and Vivio had arrived at Aina's place just a few minutes ago. The other woman had been delighted to see Vivio again, and Vivio hadn't been shy either, immediately calling her "Ana". Then Aina had given the toddler some items, some of them toys and some of them housewares like blankets, before she had made herself and Fate some coffee. Vivio was currently playing with a blanket, seemingly trying to fold it, but currently without success.

"I have no idea, honestly," Fate admitted, staring at the table. "I mean, when Nanoha adopted Vivio, it was clear that we both would be her mothers... but that I would still be able to do my job as an Enforcer. And now all has changed."

"Has it?" Aina asked and took another sip of coffee. "You know, if Nanoha-san would accept a little more help from others, while you are away on missions, it could still work out. And I am pretty sure that your superiors would be okay with you taking less missions while Vivio is still so young."

"Still..." Fate paused and looked at Vivio. The little girl was still playing with the blanket, but now she was frowning, as if the lifeless thing was somehow resisting her. She smiled, but became soon serious again, when she looked at Aina. "You know, Aina-san, I really hope that this is some temporal thing... but even if it is, what if it happens again? If it happens every few months? Every few weeks? I don't think I could leave Nanoha alone in this case. We were okay with me working while Vivio was a kid, but a baby would be a whole different thing."

"So... you would give up your work for your family, Fate-san?" Aina asked tentatively. "That would be a very honourable thing to do. But don't you think that you would maybe... regret it sometimes."

Fate bit on her lip, looking into her coffee. "I don't know," she admitted. "As soon as I knew what it was, I've always dreamt of working as an Enforcer. It just... seemed to be the ideal thing for me to do. But when Vivio came along and Nanoha offered me a place in her life... I immediately accepted. It was the same feeling then, the feeling that it was right. I made a commitment, that even if I became an Enforcer I would spend as much time as possible with my family. I can't break my promise now."

"As I said, it would be a very honourable thing to do, Fate-san," Aina repeated. "And Vivio would be a very happy child, having two parents like you and Nanoha-san. But you really need to think this through. You said, that the two feelings were equal, that both things are equally important to you. You can't just abandon your dream job and become a full-time parent, only to realize later that you lost something important to you forever and maybe grow to resent your family for it."

Fate nearly dropped her cup. "I would never..."

"I don't think you would," Aina calmed her down and put her hand on Fate's. "But see, you haven't even thought about this possibility. If Vivio doesn't change back soon, you'll have to talk to Nanoha-san about such things."

"Yes, you are righ..."

"Ana!"

The two women looked at Vivio who was toddling towards them, carrying the blanket with her. She put it on the table in front of Aina and frowned at the older woman. "Mef!"

"Yes, it's a mess," Aina agreed, a smile brightening her face. She started folding the blanket with Vivio watching, fascinated. "See, that's how you did it, when you were a little girl, Vivio." When the blanket was folded, Vivio squealed and put her little hand on it. "Mama!" she ordered and looked at Fate.

"Yes, you two did great, Vivio," Fate answered, genuinely smiling. Vivio was getting cuter any minute, she swore. Another few days like this and she would BEG Nanoha to be allowed to stay at home with her girlfriend and daughter forever. "But why don't you try one of the...?"

The doorbell interrupted her question.

"Ah, that must be him," Aina said, stood up with a knowing smile and walked to the door. "I hoped that he would come." She opened the door. "Hello Zafira-san. Thank you very much for coming."

"Zafira?" Fate asked and stood up. "What are you doing here?" She paused for a moment and added: "Sorry, that was rude. But I'm surprised to see you here."

"Hello Fate-san. Aina-san called me earlier. She said it was something important," the Guardian Beast in his human form answered. The muscle-packed male definitely seemed a bit out of place in Aina's comely home.

"It is," Aina confirmed. "But first, do you something to eat or drink, Zafira-san? I made coffee."

"Thanks, but I'd rather not," the dark-skinned male declined, grimacing. "Master Hayate would tease me forever that this was some kind of date then." He looked down at Vivio. "So... this is Vivio? My Master spoke about her sudden changes." He went down on one knee. "How are you doing, Vivio?"

Vivio stared at the tall man. It seemed like she was trying to think if she had ever met him before. Fate instinctively went over next to her and put her hands on Vivio's shoulders, just in case the toddler didn't remember Zafira and became scared of the dangerous-looking man.

"That was actually why I called you, Zafira-san," Aina added. "Would you please change into your Beast Form?"

"Why?" Fate and Zafira asked at the same time, startling Vivio.

"Because maybe if Vivio sees enough things from the time she first met Nanoha-san and Fate-san, it will transform her back into a young child," Aina explained. "That's why I gave her toys similar to those she played with back then." She smiled affectionately at the little girl.

Fate blinked. "That might even work," she mused. "Please, Zafira, do it!" She was getting excited. It would be the best kind of surprise for Nanoha to wake up and their daughter being normal again. Fate felt like she owed her girlfriend something for the last two days.

"I don't know," Zafira said hesitantly, looking at Vivio. "What if she becomes scared when I suddenly look like a wolf?"

Aina and Fate shared a look, remembering their previous conversation. "I think it is worth the risk," Fate answered. "If she starts crying, then you immediately change back and Aina and I will try to calm her down. But me... and Nanoha would be very grateful to you, if Vivio changed back thanks to this."

Zafira still paused for a moment, looking from Vivio to Fate and back. But then he nodded, balled his fists and started the change. Fate quickly covered Vivio's eyes with her hands, causing the toddler to protest by trying to pull them away. But it was over soon, and when Fate pulled her hands away, Vivio was surprised to see a big blue wolf-like beast in the room. She gaped at the strange creature while all the adults in the room held their breath how she would take this picture.

"Af," Vivio suddenly said quietly. She didn't start to cry, but she held onto Fate's leg, as if she wasn't sure if this thing was really the nice doggy she knew from Riot Force 6.

"Yes, that's true, Vivio, that's Zafira." Fate kneed down and put her hand on Zafira's snout, making her shapeshifted friend eye her suspiciously. "You know him, don't you? He nice, he won't hurt you."

"Af!" Vivio said more confidently, walked over to the Guardian Beast and patted Zafira's fur. The little girl started giggling when she felt how soft the fur was and rubbed her cheek on it. Fate grinned. It was hard to read in Zafira's face right now, but she was pretty sure the Guardian Beast was looking pretty uncomfortable by now. It somehow lessened her disappointment that Vivio hadn't changed back.

"I'm sorry it didn't work, Fate-san," Aina announced, looking at Fate, unsure how the other woman would react.

Fate sighed. "It was worth a try, Aina-san," she said. "Let's just hope that Vivio automatically changes back into her older self when her magical energy runs out." She deliberately pushed the thought aside, that maybe this had already occurred and her daughter was stuck in this form.

"Still, I think you should maybe take a few things home with you," Aina mused. "Back then Vivio like it when someone read stories for her. And you should definitely take the blanket with you too. And... I think you'll need a bag. We should start packing right away."

"Sure," Fate agreed and followed Aina upstairs. "You've got everything under control, Zafira?" She didn't look back because she was pretty sure that the Guardian Beast was looking at her with a "Are you joking?"-look. This was confirmed when she heard Vivio say "Af! Ball!" and after that a defeated whimper. She grinned. She'd apologize to Zafira later, sure... but Vivio was having fun, so it was all for the greater good, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>When Fate closed the door to her home behind her, she listened, but she could hear no noise. She sighed.<p>

"I think Nanoha-mama is still asleep," she told Vivio, whispering. "We have to be very quiet, okay?" She put her finger on her lips and made "Shhh!"

Vivio looked at her mother thoughtfully, put her hand on her mouth and made "Fffff!"

Fate chuckled. "Close enough," she told her daughter and slipped out of her shoes. Then she walked over to the bedroom and looked inside. Yes, it was slowly darkening now and Nanoha was still sleeping. Fate shuddered when she thought what might have happened if she hadn't been able to come home today. Nanoha might just have collapsed.

"Now look at this," she whispered and tiptoed inside. "There she is, sleeping like a baby. And we had such a busy day today. What if somebody tried to break in, who would have been there to save her?"

Vivio had been looking at Nanoha, but now she turned her head and stared at Fate. She seemed to think about the question, then she suddenly smiled. "We-mama!" she declared.

Fate snorted and tickled Vivio's stomach, causing the toddler to giggle. "Don't be such a smartass, young lady," she ordered.

"Hmm, Vivio? Are you there?" they suddenly heard the tired voice of Nanoha. The young woman rolled around and started rubbing her eyes. Fate put Vivio on the bed.

"She is here, Nanoha," Fate told her girlfriend in her softest voice. She pushed a skein out of Nanoha's face gently. "We are both here."

"Na-mama," Vivio confirmed, mimicking the gesture with her own hair.

Nanoha opened her eyes and smiled at Fate tiredly. "Fate-chan," she uttered affectionately. Then she turned her head and smiled at Vivio. "Vivio. Did you have fun with Fate-mama all day?"

"Mama," Vivio explained.

"Yes, Nanoha-mama is awake now. And Fate-mama is staying too, aren't you, Fate-mama?"

"Of course I do," Fate agreed and lay down next to her girlfriend, a happy gurgling Vivio between them. "Although she's not happy that Nanoha-mama didn't tell her about Vivio's problem, so that the two of you could have two days of family time without me."

Nanoha at least had the decency to look flustered. "Fate-chan, I..."

"I know, you just wanted to proof that you are a good mother." Fate looked at Nanoha sternly. "Which is ridiculous – I've known that since I first saw you two together. Your only problem was that you wouldn't accept help. What would have become of Vivio if you had collapsed before I arrived?"

Nanoha bit on her lip and looked at Vivio. Although the little girl was finally with both her mamas, a reason for her to be happy, she looked worried – perhaps she had sensed that her mamas were having a serious discussion. She tried to caress Nanoha's cheek a little clumsily, which made Nanoha smile briefly and return the favor. "But I NEED to be able to do this on my own," she said decisively. "What if Vivio stays this way, Fate-chan? If I can't handle raising her... then everything would change."

As Nanoha pulled her hand back, Fate grabbed it. When Nanoha looked at her girlfriend surprised, Fate looked determined. "And that would be so bad?"

Nanoha sighed. "Fate-chan, we talked about this," she remembered the blonde girl. "You shouldn't be forced to give up your dreams to stay with me and Vivio."

"First, who said I was talking about me? We have friends who could help you – some of them were actually quite worried about you." Fate tried to glare at her girlfriend, but she understood the intent of Nanoha's actions too well – it was part of why she loved the auburn-haired girl. Her gaze became softer. "And second, we agreed to that because Vivio was not as dependent on her parents as a toddler, and old enough to understand why I couldn't be with you all the time." Fate let go of Nanoha's hand and put her own on Vivio's chest, looking at her daughter. "Nanoha, if Vivio really stays this way... do you not WANT me to be her parent? Do you WANT me and her to grow apart because of my job?"

"Mama..." Vivio said, looking at Fate with eyes full of compassion. She obviously sensed that her mother was somehow upset and put her little hand on Fate's to comfort the other woman.

"Of course not!" Nanoha exclaimed, but she immediately calmed down and sighed again. "But..."

"No but!" Fate cut her off and looked at her again. "Look, Nanoha, when I told you that I wanted to be a part of this family, I meant it. So if this family changes, I will change too, no discussion. And if that means that my Enforcer training has to wait a few more years..." She shrugged. "Well, I won't be thrilled, but so be it. I will NOT leave you alone in this situation!"

"Fate-chan..."

If Fate hadn't been a little angry at Nanoha, she would have got a warm feeling in her stomach now. She just loved this expression on her girlfriend's face... the blush, the slightly insecure eyes... all things hardly anyone had ever seen on Nanoha's face. But before one of them could say something, a whiny "Mama..." brought them back to reality. Vivio really didn't like how serious this discussion was. Fate put up a smile and leaned over the toddler.

"Don't worry, Vivio," she told her daughter in her softest voice. "Fate-mama will not leave you or Nanoha-mama again. Can you believe that?"

The little girl looked at her curiously.

"It's true," Fate continued and caressed Vivio's hair. "Because Vivio was such a cute girl today, Fate-mama figured out that she doesn't want to miss your childhood, even if she has to postpone her Enforcer training. Isn't that great?"

Vivio continued looking at her, and then she started shivering and coughing.

"Vivio?" Fate asked, worried, but the shivering just worsened and the little girl started to cry. And then Vivio started growing.

"The suit!" Nanoha cried in panic. "Rip it open!"

Fortunately Fate was used to follow Nanoha's commands and had inhumanly fast reflexes. Just before the tiny suit could strangle her transforming daughter, Fate ripped the fabric apart, allowing Vivio to grow bigger in mere seconds. Until the growth stopped when she reached her true age.

"Vivio!" Nanoha touched Vivio's cheeks, deadly worried. "Are you..."

"I'm sorry, mama!"

A wave of relief floated through Fate. For a moment she had worried that Vivio would have the mind of a toddler now, but as it seemed their daughter was alright. She couldn't help herself, she hugged the little girl tightly, Nanoha just a moment later.

"I didn't want to," Vivio continued sobbing. "I just thought..."

"Sshhhh," Nanoha made, judging from her voice she was fighting tears too. "We're not mad at you, Vivio."

"No, we're happy that you have changed back," Fate continued.

Vivio's sobbing lessened. "I... I just thought that if I was a baby then Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama could raise me from the very start and we could be even more a family. And when I woke up... I was little... I could still think, but there was a fog of baby thoughts..."

"Vivio, we don't care," Nanoha interrupted her. She had tears in her eyes now. "We will find a way to stabilize you, I promise. It is NOT your fault."

"And you really don't need to change, Vivio," Fate added, giving the girl a little peck on the cheek. "Nanoha and I fell in love with you as you are now... you don't need to be a baby for us to do so."

"Fate-mama," Vivio mumbled. "Vivio... Vivio doesn't want you to give up your dreams."

"Vivio..." Fate ended the hug and encased Vivio's hands with her's. "I don't want to give up my career either. But if I choose so, it will NOT be your fault, you hear me? When Nanoha asked me to become your godmother, I knew that this meant much responsibility. I made my choice back then, and that means whenever you and Nanoha need me, I will do everything I can to be here." She squeezed Vivio's hands. "No dream is worth the two of you being sad."

"Give it up, Vivio," Nanoha said with a smile. "Once Fate-chan has made a decision, you will have a very hard time to convince her otherwise."

Fate raised her eyebrow. "Me? You are WAY more stubborn than I am, Nanoha." _And the past two days are proof of that._

Nanoha had the decency to blush. She pouted. "And that's how you thank me?" she asked melodramatically. "I do everything to help you furthering your career, and you..."

"Mama... I need to go to my room."

"Why, Vivio?" Nanoha asked. "Don't you want to sleep with your mamas tonight?"

"Yes, I really missed you, Vivio. Please stay," Fate approved.

"Yes, I would love that," Vivio answered. But then her smile vanished. "But..."

"Oh come on, Vivio, you'll grow up soon enough." Maybe it was Fate's imagination, but Nanoha's expression was strange when she said that. "Come on, stay with us."

"But..."

"For me, Vivio?" Fate begged. "I'll have to return to work tomorrow, and I won't be able to come home for a few more days."

The little girl looked flustered. "Mama... I'd love to... but I'm NAKED!"

That caused her mothers to blush. Nanoha immediately ended the embrace and Vivio used the opportunity to slip out of the bed and exit the room. The two young women looked at each other. After a moment of awkward silence Nanoha began to snicker. Fate followed and soon enough the two of them were giggling like schoolgirls, the stress of the last days forgotten. And when Vivio came back and they lay down together, they felt like back then in Riot Force 6, when they had done this every day... when their family had started. And nothing, was Fate's last thought before she fell asleep, was more important than their family.


End file.
